La mort vous salue bien
by Moyo
Summary: Quelle chose peut pousser la Reine Rafflesia à faire alliance avec Harlock ? Quelle est cette race extraterrestre destructrice ? Encore un grand défi pour l'Arcadia et son équipage. Dans l'espace, personne ne vous entendra crier...
1. Premier contact

**La mort vous salue bien**

**I - Premier contact**

_La vie réserve parfois des surprises. Qui peut prétendre connaître toutes les formes d'intelligence non humaines dans l'univers ? Tous les jours, de nouvelles formes pensantes sont découvertes. Des contacts sont liés. Pour le meilleur et parfois pour le pire._

* * *

**Prologue**

_Extrait du rapport d'études biologiques extraterrestres du professeur Tryghon. Enregistré sous le numéro 978-2-01-169578-9. Université d'Heavy Melder._

_----- _

_Nimbuloïdes : Forme de vie gazeuse vivant sur la planète Nimbusia. Intelligence type F. Amical. Confer étude n°23-T-7._

_Govorons : Forme de vie semi-liquide vivant sur la planète Decclee. Intelligence type D. Amical. Confer étude n°78-K-0._

_Insectoïdes : Forme de vie solide, basée sur une société de type hyménoptère. Forme d'intelligence inconnue, mais race très agressive. Aucune apparition récente. Aucune étude complète._

_----- _

* * *

**La colonie**

L'homme reposa un instant son fusil et s'assit sur un petit rocher rouge. Le vent ne soufflait plus et le temps redevenait un peu plus clément.

Il n'était pas bien grand, portait un uniforme gris anthracite, typique des régiments d'infanterie coloniale terrestre. Sur ses épaulettes, deux petits points rouges sang.

- Etes-vous fatigué, caporal ? demanda une voix derrière lui.  
- Un peu mon vieux. Mais qu'est ce qu'on est venu faire ici ? répondit-il à l'autre homme.

Le deuxième soldat s'approcha et s'assit à son tour. Il portait une grande carte à la main et notait sans arrêts diverses informations dessus. Les traces de stylos rouge et noir recouvraient une grande partie d'une zone blanche, sobrement nommée "terra incognita".

- On doit finir cette carte, caporal. Pensez plutôt à la bonne bière fraîche qui nous attend au retour à la colonie.  
- Le plus vite sera le mieux. Je n'aime pas cette planète. Son atmosphère est malsaine.

Le soldat griffonna encore quelques signes sur sa carte et se releva. Il aperçut au loin, au milieu de rochers rouges une petite grotte. Le caporal remarqua son attitude :

- On visite cette grotte et on rentre, soldat. Déjà cinq heures, j'en ai plein les bottes.  
- A vos ordres !

Les deux hommes marchèrent en direction du lieu non mentionné dans leur vieille carte.

A chaque colonisation d'une nouvelle planète, la même histoire recommençait. La Terre fondait un avant-poste et envoyait quelques bataillons d'infanterie coloniale pour inspecter les lieux.

Souvent, l'inspection se bornait à dresser des cartes, des inventaires et établir des contacts avec une race intelligente. Mais sur ce lieu désertique répondant au doux de nom de Oni-6-B, aucune trace d'occupation n'avait été décelée. L'infanterie d'élite jouait donc aux explorateurs et aux cartographes.

Parfois, ils devaient faire usage de leurs armes, mais le cas ne s'était plus produit depuis la découverte d'un refuge mazone trois ans plus tôt, sur une lointaine planète.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte sombre et humide, avec leurs armes à l'épaule. Le soldat alluma sa torche électrique et fouina un peu dans les recoins. Cet endroit était désert, tout comme le reste de la planète. Ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller lorsqu'un petit bruit attira leur attention.

- C'est quoi çà, caporal ? demanda l'apprenti cartographe.  
- Je vais aller voir. Finissez de prendre vos notes, ordonna le supérieur.

L'homme s'avança un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Seul le bruit de ses pas, amorti par l'humidité des parois parvenait aux oreilles du soldat resté en arrière.

Soudain, un cri, déchirant. Puis un bruit, un tir de blaster laser.

- Caporal ! cria le soldat en laissant tomber sa carte et ses stylos.

Le soldat courut et s'arrêta pétrifié au bout d'une minute.

Le caporal gisait sur le sol, en piteux état. Mais ces blessures ne venaient pas d'armes classiques. Non, c'était_ autre chose_.  
Il voulait dire un mot, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Le conscrit s'assit et porta son oreille gauche devant ses lèvres.

- … insectoïde… finit-il par dire.

Sa respiration s'arrêta, laissant le survivant seul maître de l'expédition. Sa radio marchait parfaitement, mais elle était restée en arrière.

Il entendit un nouveau bruit, des pas. De plus en plus rapides. Une forme sortait de l'ombre. Il se mit à courir, à obéir à un instinct de survie bien enfoui après des années d'entraînement dans les camps de marines spatiaux.

* * *

L'officier se présenta devant la porte et frappa trois coups secs. Son uniforme impeccablement repassé contrastait avec les bureaux miteux du quartier général. Enfin, si on peut appeler trois éléments préfabriqués collés ensemble "quartier général". 

- Entrez ! fit une voix claire, féminine.  
- Lieutenant Asbel, à vos ordres mon capitaine ! fit il après s'être mis au garde-à-vous.  
- Repos lieutenant. Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ?  
- Affirmatif, mon capitaine.

Le jeune officier posa sa serviette et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une bande magnétique.

Le capitaine n'aimait pas trop ces jeunes blancs-becs, tout droit sortis de l'école d'infanterie. Ils se croyaient dans un film d'action à la mode et déchantaient très vite au premier accrochage.

Le lecteur se mit en marche, et crachota des sons bizarres. Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix, paniquée, parla à toute vitesse dans les haut-parleurs :

- Ici deuxième classe Ivanov, le caporal est mort ! c'est horrible, il y a quelque chose là dedans et arghhh….

La voix se tût mais on entendait assez distinctement des sons qui n'étaient pas _humains_.

- C'est tout, mon capitaine, dit le lieutenant en arrêtant le vieux magnétophone.  
- Quelles sont les autres éléments dont nous disposons ? demanda la femme.  
- Le soldat Ivanov était en patrouille avec le caporal Jimenez au secteur 56. Leur mission était de cartographier la région.

L'officier se tourna sur son fauteuil et regarda la lumière rouge à travers la petite fenêtre. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Dans le meilleur des cas, il pouvait s'agir d'une vie primitive prédatrice très agressive.

_Dans le meilleur des cas…_

Elle en avait vu d'autres, ce capitaine, durant ses nombreuses campagnes. Les guerres contres les mazones, contres les humanoïdes, les raids des pirates, elle avait quasiment vécu toutes les situations possibles. Elle avait appris de ces épreuves une règle d'or : la prudence.

- Envoyez une patrouille avec un blindé enquêter là-bas. Doublez les gardes de jour et de nuit. Préparez vous à être attaqué sous peu, ordonna-t-elle, sans se retourner.  
- Que redoutez-vous mon capitaine ? demanda l'officier subalterne.  
- Lieutenant, dit-elle en faisant pivoter lentement son fauteuil, ici, il faut tirer d'abord et réfléchir ensuite.  
- A vos ordres, mon capitaine.

Le lieutenant rectifia la position et fit un demi-tour de jeune aspirant.

Peu après, elle se leva et sortit ses armes de service. Un pistolet laser standard modèle 2978, une épée laser, plus quelques fusils un peu customisés. Elle prit soin de les nettoyer et d'approvisionner un certain nombre de chargeurs en prévision.

_Bah, tant qu'à mourir, autant s'amuser à dégommer de l'alien ! Se dit-elle._

* * *

**L'ennui du pirate**

Le capitaine Harlock se tenait à la barre de l'Arcadia, son vaisseau ultime. Son esprit était vide, il ne pensait plus à rien. A six heures du matin, il assurait déjà son quart avec Kei Yuki. Le jeune officier radar suivait ses écrans avec fébrilité, comme si une importante bataille allait avoir lieu.

- C 'est vide ici capitaine, annonça-t-elle d'une voix neutre.  
- Hum… Cap à l'azimut 45 déclinaison -77, rétorqua Harlock en faisant pivoter la barre.

L'Arcadia pivota rapidement et suivit son nouveau cap. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu les mazones, les humanoïdes, Harlock s'ennuyait. La piraterie était son activité fétiche, mais elle ne procurait pas cette montée d'adrénaline propre aux grandes batailles spatiales.

Dans ces moments un peu spéciaux, Harlock aimait se rappeler la première sortie de l'Arcadia, lorsqu'il affronta (presque) seul toute une flotte mazone dans l'étoile de la combination.

Le capitaine n'avait pas tenu très longtemps après sa victoire récente sur Terre. Il était d'abord parti seul avec Mimee, mais il était revenu chercher les anciens membres de son équipage sur sa planète natale. Tous avaient voulu rembarquer, sans exceptions.

- Combien de temps cela fait-il Kei ? finit-il par demander sans tourner la tête.  
- Pardon capitaine ?  
- Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-on plus croisé de vaisseau, répéta-t-il lentement.  
- 4 semaines, capitaine.

Les routes commerciales d'épices et de pierres ne généraient pratiquement plus de trafic ces derniers temps. Impossible d'arraisonner le moindre cargo sans bâtiment en vue !

- Harlock, commença une voix métallique, je reçois un SOS d'un cargo en perdition, à 34 parsecs d'ici.  
- Tochiro ? En es-tu sur ?  
- Oui, affirma la voix métallique.

Cette troisième personne parlait distinctement mais ils n'étaient que deux présents à la passerelle. Le professeur Tochiro Oyama, l'éternel ami du capitaine Pirate, avait fusionné son esprit avec l'ordinateur central de l'Arcadia, juste avant de mourir.

Depuis, il passait le plus clair de son temps à créer de nouveaux plans, d'améliorer sans cesse son "vaisseau parfait". Son amitié avec Harlock était restée intacte mais le contact physique manquait aux deux amis. Ensemble, ils avaient affronté les pires difficultés, relevé les plus grands défis.

- Kei, suis la route indiquée par Tochiro.  
- Bien capitaine, mais je ne reçois rien de ce secteur, répondit l'officier détecteur.  
- Ils doivent utiliser une fréquence spéciale. On y va, on ne peut pas laisser un vaisseau en perdition !

L'Arcadia passa en peu de temps en hyperespace et se retrouva dans le secteur du SOS. Le vide sidéral entourait le petit vaisseau pirate.

- Écho radar faible en direction du secteur 25-T-76 annonça Kei Yuki.  
- Approchons nous un petit peu.

Le cargo spatial apparut quelques minutes plus tard sur le moniteur de contrôle. Il était assez grand, probablement un vraquier Nubien de type T. Sa coque semblait intacte, mais aucune lumière n'émanait de la grande masse métallique. La passerelle était sombre, les feux de navigations étaient cassés. Seuls les réacteurs émettaient une lueur verdâtre.

- Kei, réveille l'équipage.  
- Heu… bien capitaine !

Le branle-bas résonna dans tout l'Arcadia, tirant les pirates d'un sommeil devenu routinier et assez long de nature. Pour l'équipage, un réveil aussi matinal ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : _de l'action !_

En quelques instants, l'équipage s'activa et l'Arcadia regagnait son niveau d'activité habituel.

L'ordinateur du bord identifia le cargo et afficha les informations essentielles sur le grand écran de contrôle :

_Fukushima-maru  
Cargo vraquier  
Provenance : Oni-6-B. Constellation du verseau.  
Destination : Zetous. Constellation de la machine pneumatique.  
Cargaison : Épice. Alcool. Blé._

Harlock resta perplexe lisant ces informations. Oni-6-B n'était pas une planète colonisée, à sa connaissance. Un cargo plein de marchandises précieuses venant d'une planète classée déserte signifiait qu'il avait sûrement à faire à des contrebandiers, ou _autre chose_.

- Kei, viens avec moi. On va sur le Fukushima-maru, ordonna Harlock en prenant son cosmodragon et son gravity sabre.

Sur ses ordres, deux autres pirates s'armèrent et suivirent Harlock et Kei. Ils pénétrèrent peu après dans une coursive du cargo grâce au système d'abordage de l'Arcadia.

La coursive était noire, déserte, et aucune trace quelconque n'était visible, aussi bien au sol que sur les murs. Un pirate ralluma la lumière mais le couloir était toujours désert et froid.

- Allons à la passerelle, suggéra Kei en dégainant son arme.  
- Kei, rengaine ton cosmogun. Ce n'est pas _encore_ dangereux ici, répliqua Harlock d'un ton neutre.

Les cargos vraquiers mesuraient plusieurs centaines de mètres de long, mais ils n'embarquaient qu'une douzaine de membres d'équipage. L'automatisation aidant, les marins se faisaient rares. Seuls quelques antiques lois sur la navigation imposaient encore une présence organique sur les transports.

Les quatre pirates arrivèrent sans trop de mal à la passerelle du Fukushima-maru. Déserte et noire, évidemment. Ils avaient cherché des humains dans les coursives et les postes, mais ils n'avaient trouvé personne.

Harlock ralluma l'éclairage intérieur et rétablit les principaux circuits d'énergie. Sous la lumière naissante, le capitaine pirate comprit la détresse des occupants du cargo.

Sauf que dans l'état où ils étaient, personne ne pourrait plus rien pour eux.

- Capitaine, regardez, dit Kei Yuki en s'agenouillant devant un corps. C'est un soldat de l'infanterie coloniale. C'est curieux dans un cargo, non ?  
- Ils ne sont pas armés, ajouta un pirate en examinant un autre malheureux.  
- Ils cherchaient à fuir quelque chose, expliqua Harlock. Les marines coloniaux ne bougent _jamais_ sans leurs armes.

Un bruit dans un placard, situé un peu en retrait et en hauteur, attira l'attention des pirates. Les deux marins armèrent leurs fusils et les pointèrent vers la source du bruit.

* * *

**Inhumain**

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et une forme grise se roula par terre devant les pirates.

- Non, pitié ! répétait-il en criant avec des gestes désordonnés.  
- Du calme… répondit Harlock en s'agenouillant près du malheureux  
- Ils sont partis ? Ils ne sont plus là ? Il faut prévenir tout le monde ! Il faut…

Harlock gifla l'homme paniqué, ce qui lui remit les idées en place pour quelque temps. Son uniforme gris anthracite tendait plus vers le rouge sang à cause de ses blessures. Sur ses épaules, un petit rectangle argenté indiquait sobrement le rang de lieutenant d'infanterie.

- Du calme, voyons ! Répéta Harlock. Kei, la trousse de secours. Que se passe-t-il sur ce vaisseau ? Pourquoi fuyez-vous ?

Le lieutenant regardait avec un air effrayé les pirates. Son cerveau embourbé et malmené mit du temps à analyser les informations visuelles qui lui parvenait. Des pirates ! Il ne manquait plus que cela. Il chercha son arme, mais elle gisait, en morceaux, sur la planète d'où il était parti un peu plus tôt.

Kei s'approcha et sortit des bandages et le nécessaire de soin pour s'occuper des blessures du pauvre soldat.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, expliqua Harlock. Qui êtes vous ?  
- Je suis… le lieutenant Asbel, du 354ème bataillon d'infanterie coloniale.

Bien, une réponse intelligente à une question simple laissait croire au capitaine pirate que cet officier commençait à se calmer.

- D'où venez-vous ? enchaîna Harlock avec un ton neutre.  
- De… Oni-6-B. Il faut… tout bombarder là bas ! Je dois prévenir le général ! _Ils sont là bas_… répondit le lieutenant avec un nouvel accès de panique.  
- Kei, répliqua Harlock en faisant un geste simple.

La jeune femme sortit une seringue et piqua sans ménagement l'officier, qui se calma aussitôt. Le docteur de l'Arcadia connaissait des mélanges très efficaces.

- Que fuyez-vous ? demanda à nouveau Harlock. Que fuyez-vous ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment _çà_ s'appelle. Ils étaient si nombreux, si forts, ce…

Le lieutenant s'arrêta net dans ses propos. Harlock remarqua un léger changement dans la couleur des yeux de l'officier. Marrons un instant auparavant, ils étaient maintenant rouge sombre.

L'homme enleva à toute vitesse sa veste de combat et son tricot. Une marque, noire, grandissait au niveau de son abdomen.

- Fuyez… dit-il avec un calme inquiétant. Fuyez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
- Venez avec nous, nous allons vous soigner suggéra Kei.

L'homme tourna lentement la tête et fixa avec un air attendri la jeune opératrice radar.

- Vous ne comprenez pas._ Ils sont en moi_. C'est trop tard. Fuyez…

L'instinct d'Harlock reprit le dessus. Ils étaient en danger. Il fallait partir, maintenant. Il attrapa Kei sans ménagement et elle laissa tomber son matériel médical. Il courut vers la coursive, protégé par les deux pirates qui mirent en joue l'étrange officier.

Ce dernier se leva, comme possédé. Ses yeux étaient désormais rouge vifs, sa peau s'était éclaircie, au point de devenir beige pâle. Des spasmes agitaient son corps.

Il cria d'une voix inhumaine :

- Fuyez devant la _ruche_ ! Craignez-nous !

Il se mit à courir vers les pirates armés à une vitesse phénoménale. Cette créature qui fût humaine sautait, tel un chat, et évitait avec soin tous les obstacles matériels. Elle se rapprochait des pirates qui ouvrirent le feu.

Ils visèrent juste, mais des simples tirs de blaster ne suffisaient visiblement pas à arrêter la chose. Elle s'avança encore et encore puis explosa au plus près des pirates, près du sas de la passerelle.

Harlock se retourna et vit l'explosion. Divers "morceaux" furent projetés dans la coursive. L'un deux, appartenant visiblement à la créature, tomba mollement sur le sol et commença à ronger le sol métallique de la coursive.

- De l'acide ? murmura-t-il.

Kei se retourna aussi et contempla ce qui fut autrefois deux pirates, membres à part entière de l'Arcadia. Ces deux marins ressemblaient maintenant aux autres personnes mortes gisantes en passerelle du Fukushima-maru.

Harlock reprit Kei par la main et l'entraîna à l'abri. Une fois à bord de l'Arcadia, il s'isola quelques instants à l'abri des regards indiscrets, pour décider d'une conduite à tenir.

_Mais de quelle abomination s'agit-il encore ?_

Le système d'abordage s'était replié sans dommages. Personne, ni rien, n'avait suivi les deux survivants lors du retour.

Harlock se dirigea vers la passerelle de l'Arcadia, l'esprit occupé par ce qu'il venait de rencontrer. Soudain, un cri strident, une voix métallique, Tochiro !

- Nous sommes attaqués ! Harlock l'Arcadia est attaquée !  
- Comment ? j'arrive !

* * *

**Première bataille**

Harlock courait vers la passerelle de l'Arcadia lorsqu'un choc secoua tout le vaisseau. Il se remit debout et arriva peu de temps après à la barre. Il pesta à haute voix :

- Tochiro, enclenche le bouclier !  
- Bouclier enclenché, Harlock. Mais il est inefficace, expliqua Tochiro.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Analyse en cours.

Un deuxième projectile atteignit l'Arcadia, provoquant quelques dégâts résumés par un sobre message rouge sur l'écran de contrôle.

- Kei, localise l'ennemi ? A toutes les tourelles, préparez vous à faire feu.  
- Bien capitaine…

Kei pianota à toute vitesse des instructions sur sa console. Elle était encore secouée par sa visite sur le Fukushila-maru. Le radar n'afficha aucune information, aucun écho. L'opératrice changea plusieurs fois de canal, balaya des dizaines de fréquences en mode automatique.

Rien.

- Capitaine, je n'ai aucun écho dans toutes les fréquences connues, annonça Kei.  
- Comment ? Où est l'ennemi ?

Une forme passa devant les vitres de la timonerie du vaisseau pirate. Elle n'était pas bien éclairée, mais Harlock cru reconnaître une sorte de ver géant, rose pâle. Il alluma des projecteurs de forte puissance et vit de ses propres yeux le "vaisseau".

40 mètres de long, à peine. La chose avait la forme d'une chenille géante, rose, avec des énormes yeux à l'une des extrémités. Plusieurs renflements et boursouflures gonflaient régulièrement, comme si _cela respirait_. Sur ce qui pouvait paraître être la partie supérieure, des formes évoquant vaguement des canons pointaient l'Arcadia.

Des spasmes agitèrent les canons et plusieurs projectiles s'écrasèrent sur le vaisseau d'Harlock, traversant le bouclier protecteur en toute impunité. Lors de l'impact, les obus explosèrent, libérant un liquide rouge fumant, attaquant les superstructures.

Harlock estima qu'il ne devait pas supporter plus longtemps ces attaques.

- Feu sur le "vaisseau" ennemi, ordonna-t-il.

Les tourelles triples de l'Arcadia se mirent en joue et firent feu en même temps. Le vaisseau adverse fut frappé de plein fouet et fut détruit en une seule salve. Au moment précis de sa destruction, Harlock (ainsi que chaque membre de l'équipage) jura d'avoir entendu crier _la chose_.

Dans les quartiers du capitaine, Mimee, jusqu'à indifférente à la bataille, jouait de la harpe. Elle se leva soudainement, porta ses mains au visage et cria en même temps. Elle ressentait au plus profond de son âme la souffrance de cet être. _Oui, c'était vivant_. Elle le sentait. Et _la chose_ avait souffert énormément juste avant de mourir.

- Rapport des dégâts affiché, Harlock, annonça Tochiro de sa voix métallique au bout de quelques minutes.  
- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Harlock en pointant les restes du vaisseau adverse.  
- C'était… _vivant_… annonça une voix de femme.

Mimee avait le don de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer, même par son capitaine pirate. Harlock se retourna et contempla sa mystérieuse compagne. Sa beauté était typique d'une survivante de la planète Jura mais elle était terrifiée, elle tremblait.

- Mimee… que se passe-t-il ? Kei, va chercher le docteur.  
- A vos ordres, fit Kei en se levant.  
- Ce sont… des… insectoïdes… fit-elle en tombant à genoux, épuisée.  
- Insectoïdes ? répéta Harlock, surpris.

Le docteur arriva en passerelle, accompagnée de Kei. Il décida de s'occuper des deux femmes. Elles avaient eu leur compte d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Le premier lieutenant, resté silencieux avec sa maquette de bateau, interpella le pirate :

- Et le cargo, capitaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

Yattaran, le premier lieutenant de l'Arcadia, semblait ne s'intéresser qu'aux maquettes en plastiques à première vue. Mais il savait relever les défis et faire preuve de courage quand il fallait.

Son principal atout était cependant de rappeler au capitaine Harlock certains points délicats, nécessitant ce qui est nommé "décision de commandement" chez les militaires.

- Envoyez-le par le fond, ordonna Harlock d'un ton parfaitement naturel. J'ai mon compte de créatures difformes pour la journée.  
- D'accord capitaine.

* * *

**Études biologiques**

Harlock s'enferma dans la salle de l'ordinateur après le combat. Le message était clair, le capitaine voulait parler seul à seul avec son ami. Aujourd'hui, trop d'évènements bizarres avaient eu lieu.

La salle de l'ordinateur central se situait au cœur de l'Arcadia, le plus à l'abri. Un seul accès débouchait sur un pupitre, accolé à une forme circulaire de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut.

Tochiro avait toujours eu une passion pour les ordinateurs, c'était son péché mignon. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de créer l'ordinateur parfait pour son vaisseau parfait. Il échoua souvent, mais un jour, grâce à une aide un peu spéciale, il avait achevé son œuvre.

- Tochiro, tu me dois quelques explications commença Harlock.  
- L'analyse n'est pas terminée, répliqua Tochiro.  
- Fais vite, dit Harlock en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

Il reprit une bouteille à moitié pleine et servit deux verres. Il en posa un devant un panneau de contrôle et porta le deuxième à ses lèvres.

- Santé, dit-il juste avant de boire.  
- Santé.

L'écran de contrôle afficha un petit message vert. Analyse préliminaire achevé.

- Voilà ce que je peux te dire sur cette chose, dit Tochiro. C'est un vaisseau de reconnaissance insectoïde.  
- Insectoïde ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Une forme de vie, intelligente, vicieuse, ne vivant que pour détruire.  
- Rien que de très banal dans cet univers, rétorqua Harlock en pensant aux mazones et autres humanoïdes.  
- Sauf que ces insectoïdes ne conquièrent pas des mondes. Ils les détruisent. Ils ne parlent pas avec d'autres races, ils tuent tout ce qu'ils voient.

Harlock était ravi de cette explication théâtrale de son ami Tochiro, mais il n'avait cure de ces créatures agressives. Il était pirate, et cette chose n'était plus menaçante, ni pour lui, ni pour ce qu'il avait choisi de protéger. Il s'était contenté de se défendre. _Autant l'ignorer_.

- Pourquoi le bouclier n'a pas fonctionné ?  
- Parce qu'il ne peut repousser que des attaques de canons laser. Les projectiles reçus étaient organiques et … vivants.

Harlock cessa de boire et reposa son verre. Il dévisagea la console de commande, comme s'il cherchait à intimider son ami électronique.

- Tu peux répéter çà doucement ? dit-il, incrédule.  
- Les "projectiles" du "canon" de l'ennemi étaient vivants. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour nous endommager.  
- C'est assez… inhabituel, concéda Harlock.

J'ai terminé la collecte d'informations et l'analyse secondaire.

Le verre du pirate était vide et il acheva la bouteille en écoutant les explications de son ami électronique. Bien entendu, le verre de Tochiro était toujours plein. Les informations techniques, biologiques défilaient sur les écrans devant le pirate. Tochiro parlait régulièrement, comme s'il lisait un livre :

- … les insectoïdes possèdent une organisation sociale proche des fourmis. La race se divise en guerriers, ouvriers, reproducteurs, etc…  
- C'est bien beau, mais à quoi cela nous avance ? coupa Harlock.  
- Cette race est une menace pour tout ce qui croise sa route. Imagine une horde d'insectes géants, de mauvaise humeur et agressifs comme des guêpes enragées.

Harlock imaginait très bien la scène. Se lancer dans la chasse aux hyménoptères ne figurait pas parmi ses projets de week-ends, mais prévenir discrètement l'armée régulière ne pouvait nuire à personne.

- Envoie une sonde téléguidée sur Oni-6-B, à tout hasard. Au pire, on avertira par message anonyme l'armée pour qu'elle s'en occupe. Ensuite, on ira vers Mizar. Il parait que le trafic de cargo y est intense en ce moment.  
- D'accord, acquiesça Tochiro, mais quelque chose me dit que tout ne va pas marcher comme on l'espère…

_Quelque part, perdue au milieu d'étoiles sans noms, une horde insectoïde se déplaçait en silence. Elle était partie d'oni-6-B et se dirigeait vers Bételgeuse._


	2. Survivre ou périr

**La mort vous salue bien**

**II – Survivre ou périr**

_Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul avait dit le philosophe. C'est sur une Reine accablée, affaiblie, se lamentant sur son sort que va frapper à nouveau le désespoir. Face à l'adversité, saura-t-elle se montrer à la hauteur ?_

* * *

**La débandade**

Elles étaient venues. Elles étaient reparties. Jadis fières, arrogantes, sures de leur supériorité, les mazones n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'elles-mêmes.

Leur odyssée sur Terre se solda par une cuisante défaite, la plus grave de toute leur histoire. Après leur retraite, des dizaines de vaisseaux, de peuples alliés les abandonnèrent à leur triste sort.

Lentement, la flotte royale de Rafflesia retournait vers leur étoile d'origine, Bételgeuse.

- J'ai échoué, se lamenta la Reine mazone, devant un miroir.

Elle releva la tête et chercha la force d'affronter ce regard inquisiteur que lui renvoyait la fine plaque de verre polie.

Sa robe noire illustrait parfaitement son état d'esprit et sa couronne en forme de trident lui rappelait sans cesse les responsabilités qu'elle devait assumer.

- Quelle honte pour une Reine, fit-elle en essuyant une larme naissante. Que reste-il ? Un océan de désolation…

Rafflesia fut interrompue dans ses méditations par l'entrée de son nouveau commandant en chef. L'Amirale Nozomia était jeune, trop jeune pour porter le poids de cette tâche. Ses cheveux mi-longs, sa grâce, son corps étaient typique d'une mazone âgée de 26 ans à peine.

Nozomia n'était que capitaine d'un petit vaisseau de combat peu de temps auparavant. Les défections, les suicides des chefs mazones avaient forcé Rafflesia à renouveler en profondeur son état-major. Rafflesia l'avait choisie car elle comptait parmi les rares à ne pas comploter contre elle, d'après ses espionnes.

- Majesté, nous avons eu encore une désertion, annonça-t-elle d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.  
- Qui ? se contenta de demander la souveraine en se rasseyant sur son trône.  
- Les croiseurs "Rigel" et "Polaris", ainsi que tous les escorteurs Baikans.

_A ce rythme, je vais me retrouver toute seule avant la fin du mois ! Se dit la Reine._

L'amirale regarda avec insistance sa Reine. Elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : des ordres clairs, précis, qui la convaincrait qu'elle restait malgré tout la dirigeante du peuple mazone.

- Rien, dit elle dans un souffle court. Il n'y a plus rien à faire…  
- Majesté ! protesta la chef mazone.  
- Trouvons une nouvelle planète. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Nozomia s'inclina respectueusement et quitta la Reine avec un sentiment de rage profond. Comment Rafflesia, leur grande reine, avait elle pu tomber si bas ? Elle qui était fière, confiante, impitoyable quelque temps auparavant.

Sur le chemin du retour, Nozomia fut interpellée par une voix grave. Une mazone âgée, portant une robe serrée blanche sortit de nulle part. Il s'agissait de Galinia, le médecin personnel de Rafflesia, et l'une des rares amies qui lui restait à présent.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la doctoresse.  
- Égale à elle-même, répondit le militaire en serrant les poings. C'est-à-dire plus bonne à rien.  
- Ne la juge pas si sévèrement, rétorqua Galinia. Elle a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. Elle vit en ce moment une souffrance terrible…  
- Perdre une bataille fait partie de la vie d'un militaire, et…  
- Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela, expliqua la vieille mazone avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Comment cela ?

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Rafflesia se retrouva seule, encore une fois. Faces aux difficultés, la Reine avait plus tendance à s'isoler et à réfléchir plutôt que de chercher conseil. Une attitude typiquement masculine, assez curieuse pour une Reine mazone. 

Elle se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers un meuble aux formes indéfinissables. Une clef pendait, tel un ornement précieux, autour de son cou. Elle s'en servit pour ouvrir un tiroir et en sortit une affiche pliée.

Sur la photo bien cadrée, avec une mise à prix, écrite en plusieurs langues, un visage balafré jetait un regard froid et implacable.

- Harlock, qu'ai-je fait ? Toute cette histoire doit-elle finir ainsi ? Toi seul pourrais me réconforter. Mais tu n'es pas là… Tu me hais…

* * *

Galinia et Nozomia entrèrent dans un poste désert du vaisseau de la Reine. Elles s'assirent pour parler au calme, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. 

- Notre Reine est amoureuse, expliqua la doctoresse.  
- En quoi cela peut il être une épreuve ? demanda l'amirale.  
- Toi, tu n'as jamais été amoureuse, cela se voit.

Le commandant en chef eu un petit geste de recul et un regard surpris, comme si elle découvrait une race extraterrestre inconnue. Ses joues rougirent un petit peu pendant un instant.

- Comment ? Je… mais heu…  
- Je suis un peu plus âgée que toi ma grande. J'ai un peu plus d'expérience répondit le médecin avec un petit sourire.  
- Mais… de qui notre Reine est-elle amoureuse ?  
- Voyons, tu n'as aucune idée ? C'est pourtant assez évident.

Nozomia se leva et balaya d'un geste rageur les verres posés sur la table. Elle frappa plusieurs fois ensuite le froid support de bois avec ses poings.

- Non, c'est impossible. _Tout, mais pas çà_ ! Majesté, je vous en prie ! cria-t-elle.

* * *

**Infestation**

Le grand esprit de la ruche l'avait ordonné. Il fallait partir, trouver un autre monde. Mus par un instinct et obéissant à des ordres, les milliers de guerriers avaient embarqués dans les chenilles géantes.

Les phéromones qu'émettaient les lichees et les penseurs étaient très explicites. Ces humains n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour répondre à la faim de la ruche. Il fallait plus de _nourriture_, il en fallait bien plus.

Le grand esprit avait trouvé une nouvelle proie, facile à manger, nourrissante, et moins agressive. Des espèces de plantes parlantes et intelligentes. Elles se dirigeaient vers une étoile bleue qu'elles appelaient "Bételgeuse". Mais d'abord s'assurer de la survie de la race et de l'absence de danger.

Les lichees partirent les premiers. Ces créatures très intelligentes étaient les éclaireurs parfaits. Ils bougeaient en silence, ne craignaient aucun combat ni la mort. Leur grand atout était de pouvoir infester et contrôler à leur guise n'importe quel organisme intelligent.

( Une phéromone est une hormone volatile émise par certains insectes pour communiquer, comme les fourmis sur Terre :) )

* * *

Sur la passerelle de la petite frégate de surveillance mazone, tout était calme durant ce quart de nuit. Cet unique éclaireur ouvrait la voie à la flotte pour sa gigantesque retraite depuis la Terre. 

Au départ, elles étaient plus nombreuses pour reconnaître le chemin mais beaucoup étaient parties, déçues.

- Rien de particulier ? demanda le chef de quart au navigateur.  
- Rien. Cet espace est vide comme un désert annonça le veilleur.

La mazone assurant le quart se leva et fit le tour de la passerelle machinalement, pour tuer le temps. L'horloge indiquait 2H54.

- Encore 1H00 et c'est la relève. Je suis fatiguée, fit-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle était belle, une beauté presque suspecte. Ses cheveux courts en bataille allaient de pair avec un uniforme un peu relâché. Encore un officier tout droit sorti de l'académie que l'on prend un malin plaisir à faire faire les quarts de nuit.

- Lieutenant ! J'ai vu quelque chose cria une mazone en pointant du doigt une vitre.  
- Vous en êtes sur ? fit l'officier en s'approchant.  
- Oui, c'était … une _chose rose_.

Deux autres mazones regardèrent attentivement la vitre donnant sur le vide spatial. Aucun signe suspect d'activité, par le moindre mouvement. Au radar, aucun écho de quelque nature que ce soit.

- Vous devriez prendre plus de repos ou de café avant votre quart, dit le lieutenant avec un ton de reproche, car…

Un choc, sourd, presque imperceptible, provoqua un silence inquiétant.

- C'était quoi _çà_ ? demanda une voix.

* * *

La chose rose avait choisi la zone où attaquer. Le transport insectoïde n'avait qu'une mission, une seule raison de vivre : débarquer ses guerriers lichees dans ce vaisseau. Une fois accroché à l'arrière, ses tentacules ouvrirent un chemin dans la coque métallique froide de la frégate mazone. Cette mission accomplie, le transport mourut, tout simplement. 

Avec ce passage ouvert, trois créatures ressemblant à des insectes monstrueux foncèrent à travers les coursives endormies. Une tête rappelant les fourmis terrestres, quatre pattes agiles, des grands yeux sensibles aux infrarouges. Leur corps, habitué aux batailles, était fait d'une épaisse couche de chitine.

L'esprit de la ruche voulait savoir combien elles étaient et où elles étaient. Toute la flotte mazone. Les lichees savaient parler plusieurs langues, mais ils connaissaient surtout des moyens _infaillibles_ pour obtenir des informations.

( La chitine est une matière organique recouvrant les crustacés et formant une protection dure et efficace. C'est l'un des deux "polymères organiques" naturels)

* * *

- Lieutenant, j'ai une légère brèche au niveau du pont arrière, annonça le mécanicien de quart par téléphone. Je suggère de …. Ah….  
- Sergent ? Sergent ? 

L'officier mazone entendit des cris de terreur et elle entendit des bruits inhumains. La panique s'empara de l'esprit des mazones en passerelle.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Pensa tout haut la mazone chef de quart. Euh… Aux postes de combat !

Une sinistre alarme retentit dans toute la petite frégate, tirant du lit les nombreuses mazones et arrachant plusieurs protestations. Un réveil à 3h00 du matin était cruel, même pour des soldats endurcis.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Fit le commandant en arrivant en hurlant en passerelle. Qui a donné cet ordre ?  
- Moi commandant, répondit le lieutenant au garde-à-vous. Tout porte à croire que nous sommes menacées. J'ai entendu le mécanicien de quart crier par interphone et…

A ce moment précis, la porte de la passerelle s'ouvrit et une mazone au teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée apparut. Elle portait une combinaison de travail, ses cheveux coiffés en chignons. Des traces de suie recouvraient son corps.

A cause de l'agitation ambiante, personne ne remarqua ses yeux rouge sang.

- La voilà, votre mécanicienne hurlante, répondit le Commandant agacé. Expliquez vous sergent, fit-elle en croisant les bras.  
- Je suis … désolée Commandant, fit le chef de quart. Je croyais que…  
_- Où est votre flotte ?_ demanda le sergent mécanicien avec une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Toutes les mazones de la timonerie regardèrent avec étonnement la _chose_ courir vers elles.

* * *

**Derniers ordres**

L'Amirale Nozomia relut une nouvelle fois le rapport qu'on venait de lui remettre.

- Êtes-vous sur de vous ? Cela me parait tout à fait incohérent, fit-elle en reposant une liasse de papiers sur son bureau.  
- Oui, j'ai tout vérifié, répondit une mazone au garde-à-vous en face d'elle.

Tout comme Nozomia, son adjointe directe avait obtenu sa promotion grâce aux nombreuses coupes sombres dans l'état major mazone. L'expérience leur manquait pour lire entre les lignes et déceler les vérités cachées.

Pour l'instant, une frégate de surveillance avait changé de cap et demandait en boucle les mêmes informations : _où est la flotte ? _Elle se dirigeait par ici.

- Les interrogations radios faites en retour ne donnaient rien. Cette frégate restait muette, à part son message lancinant répété toutes les heures.  
- Je vais en dire un mot à sa Majesté, annonça Nozomia en se levant. Tenez moi informée !  
- A vos ordres, Amirale.

La Reine Rafflesia se lamentait toujours dans sa chambre lorsque Nozomia frappa à sa porte. Elle hésita à donner la permission à ce nouvel intrus d'entrer, car elle préférait rester seule. Ses devoirs de Reine semblaient bien lourds parfois.

- Majesté ? Amirale Nozomia au rapport. J'ai des nouvelles à vous annoncer et…  
- Encore des désertions ? Encore des suicides de hauts gradés ? fit le Reine avec une mauvaise moue.  
- Non, majesté, il s'agit d'autre chose.

La souveraine reprit l'espace d'un instant ce regard implacable qu'elle possédait avant de venir sur Terre. Elle s'assit sur son trône en attendant des explications.

- La frégate de surveillance "Alaiprir", une unité scout, a changé de direction et émet des messages incohérents. De plus elle ne répond pas à nos invectives. Je crois qu'il…

La voix de l'Amirale se perdait dans l'esprit de la Reine. Elle n'écoutait plus et pensait encore et encore à Harlock. Mais, un détail attira son attention et un éclair de panique s'empara de son cerveau.

- Tu dis que ce vaisseau répète un message ? Lequel ?  
- Euh… attendez… voilà :_ Où est votre flotte ?_ En boucle, toutes les heures.

_Tout, mais pas çà, pensa Rafflesia. Cette fois, la fin était proche._

Tout d'un coup, la Reine se leva et fit les cents pas devant son trône. La situation était grave, si les faits étaient confirmés. Les insectoïdes ne lui étaient pas inconnus, mais elle espérait vraiment ne jamais les affronter à nouveau.

Le regard de Rafflesia redevint froid et impénétrable. Elle avait prit sa décision.

- Nozomia, rassemble tout ce qui reste de la flotte, rappelle l'arrière garde et émet un message d'alerte générale sur la fréquence spéciale.  
- Euh… à vos ordres, Altesse, mais pourquoi toute cette agitation ? fit l'Amirale, étonnée.  
- Nous allons être attaquées, répondit laconiquement la Reine. Et par les pires créatures de cet univers. Exécution !

Nozomia était très perplexe en repartant. La Reine semblait à la fois terrifiée et déterminée. L'Amirale mazone s'exécuta et expédia les messages d'alertes et de mise en garde. Heureusement, les vaisseaux restants obéirent aux ordres et se préparèrent à la bataille.

* * *

La doctoresse Galinia reposa ses instruments après avoir examiné Rafflesia. Son état de santé mentale inquiétait pas mal de monde, ce qui donnait de bons prétextes à son médecin pour de fréquentes visites. 

- Vous allez un peu mieux, on dirait, Altesse.  
- Comme le poids des mes responsabilités me pèse, si tu savais, fit la Reine en se relevant de son lit.  
- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Vous vous languissez à cause de…  
- Non, nous allons… je… vais livrer ma dernière bataille. La dernière bataille des mazones.

Quels mots étranges sortaient de la bouche de la pauvre mazone ! Le regard du médecin se fit interrogateur, comme si elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir diagnostiqué correctement les maux de sa Reine.

- Je…ne comprends pas, fit-elle avec un ton craintif.

Rafflesia tourna la tête vers son amie et lui dit cet unique mot :

- Insectoïdes.

Ce n'était plus une épreuve, c'était un verdict, qui tomba comme un couperet. Les deux mazones restèrent là, comme pétrifiées par cette triste réalité.

Leur méditation fut interrompue par une annonce au haut parleur :

- Frégate "Alaiprir" en vue ! Quels sont les ordres ? fit la voix métallique.  
- Ils arrivent, murmura Rafflesia en se préparant.

_Allons, se dit-elle. Un peu de dignité pour une Reine pour sa dernière bataille…_

* * *

**Ultime espoir**

L'Amirale Nozomia courut en passerelle du vaisseau de commandement. Comment avait-ils fait pour être là si tôt ? Un bon quart de la flotte était encore en arrière et ne rallierait le gros des troupes que dans quelques heures.

Elle fixait les écrans de contrôle en attendant un signe ou des ordres. Soudain, toute la timonerie fit silence et se mit au garde-à-vous.

La Reine Rafflesia était méconnaissable. Elle avait dédaigné sa robe noire pour sa grande tenue de cérémonie. Sur ses flancs, les armes dorées de la lignée royale lui donnaient un air martial assez inquiétant. Ses yeux portaient à l'infini et elle avait parfaitement retrouvé ce regard d'acier.

- Majesté ? fit Nozomia, étonnée.  
- Aux postes de combat pour toute la flotte. Ouvrez le feu sur cette frégate, ordonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de commandement.

Passé l'effet de surprise, une activité folle s'empara du vaisseau. Les gigantesques tourelles des premiers bâtiments pointèrent la frêle frégate et firent feu peu après.

Une explosion illumina pendant une fraction de seconde l'espace puis tout redevint noir. Au moment précis de la destruction de l'ennemi supposé, un grand cri résonna dans les têtes de toutes les mazones.

- J'ai cru entendre crier ? demanda quelqu'un.  
- Aucun doute, ce sont bien eux répliqua la Reine.  
- Qui ? Demanda l'Amirale.  
- Les insectoïdes.

Rafflesia eu une impression de déjà-vu. Lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une jeune princesse écervelée, elle fut envoyée par sa mère aux confins d'un avant-poste mazone. Elle prit le commandement d'une flotte pour apprendre son métier de souveraine.

Sur cette planète lointaine, répondant au doux nom d'Oni-6-B, elle affronta les premiers occupants des lieux : une horde de créatures voraces et cruelles, nommés insectoïdes. Les mazones avaient eu l'imprudence de les extirper de leur profonde hibernation, et cette première bataille marqua profondément la future Reine Rafflesia.

Le mode opératoire ne variait jamais chez ces créatures. Ils infestaient un éclaireur ou une unité isolée pour piéger le reste des troupes. La ruche n'allait pas tarder à suivre l'ex-frégate, et ce serait un combat à mort.

_Ils ne viennent pas pour conquérir, pensa la Reine. Ils cherchent de… la nourriture ! Ils ne feront pas de quartiers._

- Renforcez la veille radar ! Scannez toutes les fréquences ! Je veux… ordonnait l'amirale en courant.  
- Inutile, coupa Rafflesia. Leurs vaisseaux ne sont pas faits de métal mais de chair vivante.

Les officiers détecteurs regardèrent d'un air ébahi leur Reine.

- Branchez les scanners à infrarouge et les spectromètres à longue portée. Recherchez des traces de matières organiques dans les secteurs 56 et 785, enchaîna la souveraine mazone.  
- J'ai plusieurs "échos" dans ces secteurs, annonça un veilleur en ayant ajusté les réglages. Environ… 5 000 points !

Les formes apparurent sous le feu des projecteurs. Des centaines de vers roses, des pieuvres géantes, des navires en forme de scarabées. Tous ces vaisseaux semblaient respirer, et des spasmes agitaient leurs corps.

Les premiers obus acides s'écrasèrent sur quelques bâtiments mazones, traversant leurs boucliers de protection. Les tirs de réplique ne tardèrent pas, blessant toutes ces immondes créatures.

De temps en temps, les frégates mazones se faisaient aborder par une espèce de ver rose et quittaient peu après la formation. Il était déjà trop tard pour elles, leurs corps étaient infestés et elles serviraient _au mieux_ de plat de résistance pour un futur festin insectoïde. Parfois, ces vaisseaux se retournaient contre leur ancienne race.

Un à un, les grands vaisseaux mazones étaient submergés par les obus acides et les transports d'assaut insectoïdes.

- Les croiseurs "Stratus" et "Umbriel" ne répondent plus, cria une voix en passerelle.  
- Le "Miranda" vient d'être détruit. Le "Céphée" émet un message de détresse, ajouta une autre voix.

La Reine Rafflesia observait les écrans de contrôle et comptabilisait mentalement les pertes, tandis que sa fidèle Nozomia tentait de rassembler la flotte pour protéger le vaisseau amiral de sa souveraine.

Il fallait attendre le vaisseau du grand esprit et l'attaquer. C'était le seul point faible de cette flotte monstrueuse, la seule et unique manière de les faire plier.

Mais le vaisseau ne se montrait pas, le grand esprit réfléchissait et il ne voulait pas s'exposer inutilement à ses ennemis.

- Majesté, nos pertes atteignent 40 pour cent des effectifs. L'arrière garde a aussi engagé le combat contre ces _choses_. Quels sont les ordres ?  
- Nozomia, commença la Reine, prépare la retraite et trouve une planète à l'écart où nous puissions nous rassembler. Envoie un message de détresse universel pour avertir les autres races du danger.

Le cœur de la Reine saignait, elle n'arrivait pas à tenir tête à ce nouvel ennemi. Les victimes mazones se comptaient déjà en plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'individus, c'était désormais la survie de son peuple qui était menacé.

Au diable son orgueil de guerrière et son amertume de mazone amoureuse.

* * *

**S.O.S.**

La petite sonde marquée du drapeau pirate (un crâne blanc et deux tibias entrecroisés) survolait les champs désertiques d'Oni-6-B depuis quelques heures. Ses scanners automatiques avaient déjà dénombré les pertes humaines : 12 754 morts, tous localisés aux alentours de l'avant poste terrien.

- Ils ont été attaqués par surprise, conclut Harlock en regardant les écrans de contrôle.  
- Qui ? demanda Yattaran en jouant avec un petit tank (peut être un modèle Chi-hi japonais de 1944 au 1/35ème).  
- Les marines coloniaux. Le 354ème régiment pour être plus précis.

Le capitaine pirate dénombra aussi plusieurs formes de vies inconnues parmi les cadavres. Des formes d'insectes géants, ressemblant soit à des fourmis ou à des scarabées. Curieusement, les scanners de l'Arcadia ne détectaient plus aucune forme de vie sur cette planète.

Pourtant, il devrait forcément y avoir un survivant. D'après les rares ordinateurs humains encore intacts, seul un vaisseau, le fameux "Fukushima-maru" avait pu décoller ces dernières 72 heures. Où était les insectoïdes ?

L'Arcadia se mit en vol stationnaire au dessus de ce qui était le quartier général des forces humaines. Un drapeau aux couleurs de l'ex 354ème régiment d'infanterie coloniale, criblée de balles et de sang, flottait au milieu de cet océan de mort.

- On ne peut plus rien pour eux. Cap sur l'étoile Mizar, comme prévu.  
- A vos ordres ordres capitaine, répondit Kei Yuki, assise devant sa console radar.

* * *

Le grand esprit de la ruche était satisfait. De nombreuses mazones étaient capturées, la subsistance de sa race était assurée pour quelque temps. Le reste des plantes parlantes se dispersaient. 

Mais il ne fallait pas les poursuivre. Trop de guerriers avaient péris, et les vaisseaux devaient se reposer pour guérir leurs blessures. Il suffirait d'envoyer quelques lichees infester des vaisseaux ennemis et ils retrouveraient leur trace.

Les phéromones de rappel et de rassemblement furent émises en quantité à la fin de la bataille. Quelques mines vivantes à l'acide formique furent larguées pour couvrir la retraite. Le grand esprit avait beaucoup appris lors de ses dernières batailles. Les races parlantes attaquaient souvent de dos.

* * *

L'Arcadia chargeait paisiblement ses générateurs de saut hyperespace. Harlock ne désirait vraiment pas s'attarder aux alentours d'Oni-6-B. Il éprouvait un sentiment de culpabilité mêlé à du soulagement. 

Culpabilité pour ne pas avoir su protéger ces hommes (même l'infanterie coloniale n'a pas le droit de mourir comme _cela_), soulagement pour ne pas avoir du affronter des milliers de créatures comme celle du "Fukushima-maru".

Le capitaine pirate laissa un moment la barre à Yattaran, qui prêtait plus d'attention à une réplique d'un tank Sherman Firefly (version britannique 1945, au 1/72ème) qu'au vaisseau sur lequel il vivait. Tochiro désirait lui parler… _en privé_.

La porte de l'ordinateur central se referma derrière Harlock avec un bruit d'air comprimé très artificiel.

- Qu'est qu'il y a Tochiro ? Pourquoi veux tu me voir en privé ?  
- Harlock… je viens de recevoir un message spécial sur une fréquence de détresse protégée.  
- Que dit ce message ? dit Harlock en s'asseyant devant la bouteille de vin presque vide.  
- La flotte mazone a été attaquée par une ruche insectoïde et demande une assistance si possible. Elles mettent aussi toutes les races en garde contre le danger.

Harlock arrêta de boire son saké et réfléchit quelques instants. Même si les mazones restaient ses ennemies, elles n'avaient pas le droit de mourir d'un façon aussi monstrueuse. D'autant plus qu'elles avaient renoncé à leur projet d'invasion de la terre. Que faire ?

- Tu ne veux quand même pas aller les aider ? demanda Tochiro avec une voix craintive.  
- Je prends seul mes décisions… répliqua Harlock pour réfléchir.  
- Le message est signé par Rafflesia elle-même, ajouta Tochiro. Il est _spécial_.  
- Lis-moi ce message, textuellement, s'il te plait Tochiro.

L'ordinateur se tut quelques instants puis émit un bip. Une voix métallique régulière avec le timbre de Tochiro, lu lentement :

_Message de détresse et d'avertissement de la Reine Rafflesia des mazones.  
Pour toutes les races de bonne volonté de l'univers.  
Sommes attaquées par une ruche insectoïdes, subissons de nombreuses pertes.  
Essayons de détruire maximum d'insectoïdes pour laver nos crimes et nos erreurs passées.  
Si échec, merci d'achever notre tache pour le bien de tous.  
Signée : Reine Rafflesia, fille d'Ortidia, 26ème souveraine de la dynastie Excellia du peuple mazone._

Ce message contenait tout le désespoir d'une Reine vaincue. Harlock serra fort son verre de vin, si bien qu'il éclata avec un bruit sinistre, dispersant des éclats de verres et du précieux liquide partout sur le sol.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Tochiro de sa voix métallique.

Harlock se contenta d'arborer un petit sourire énigmatique et il quitta la pièce de l'ordinateur central d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Le grand esprit était content de ses prises. Cette nourriture était de qualité, il pourrait créer et élever encore plus de guerriers. Sa race allait s'étendre encore et encore. Maintenant, il suffisait juste de trouver une planète accueillante pour envoyer ses soldats. 

Les esprits de ces "mazones" étaient remplis d'image d'une planète lointaine et luxuriante qu'elles nommaient "Terre". Un endroit où vivaient des humains, où l'eau était abondante. Même si les humains étaient de moins bonne qualité nutritive que les "mazones", cette source de subsistance n'était pas à négliger.

Le grand esprit émit des phéromones pour préparer quelques lichees à une nouvelle mission de reconnaissance. Direction la Terre.

* * *

La Reine Rafflesia éteignit sa console personnelle située dans sa chambre. Elle avait la curieuse impression d'avoir envoyé son dernier message en tant que dirigeante des mazones. 

Les pertes dans sa flotte devenaient vraiment préoccupantes. Elle décida de ne pas sacrifier en vain tous ses soldats et préféra couvrir la retraite des derniers civils.

- Ce sont les dernières mazones en vie. Je n'avais pas le droit de les sacrifier pour un baroud d'honneur, même contre les insectoïdes.

Elle releva la tête et affronta une nouvelle fois son regard inquisiteur que lui renvoyait son grand miroir. Mais cette fois de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

Aujourd'hui, la puissance des mazones vascillait.


	3. Alliance contre nature

**La mort vous salue bien**

**III – Alliance contre nature**

_Diriger, cela ne veux pas dire forcément être populaire et apprécié. Harlock et Rafflesia en feront l'amère expérience. Sauront-ils s'écouter sans s'entretuer ?_

* * *

**Dialogue alcoolisé**

Mimee resservit un nouveau verre à son capitaine. Ils avaient déjà liquidé deux bouteilles en quelques instants. Harlock était soucieux et il voulait parler à sa mystérieuse compagne originaire de Jura.

- Les insectoïdes sont-ils vraiment tels que tu me les as décrit ?  
- Oui, Harlock. Ils ne connaissent aucun sentiment, n'ont aucune joie ni peine, et détruisent ou mangent ceux qui croisent leur chemin.

Harlock se retourna et fixa l'infini du cosmos à travers les vitres de la dunette arrière de l'Arcadia. Il hésitait, vraiment. Devait-il aider ces mazones ? Devait-il les abandonner à leur sort ?

- Tu m'as dit que certains d'entres eux lisent dans les pensées ?  
- Non, pas exactement. Ils infestent les corps et contrôlent ensuite leurs esprits. Toutes leurs connaissances sont alors transmises vers le grand esprit.  
- Leur but premier est bien de trouver de la nourriture et de l'eau ? De préférence sur une planète luxuriante et sans défense ?  
- Exact, répondit Mimee en commençant à jouer de la harpe.

La mélodie qui parvenait aux oreilles du capitaine pirate apaisa son esprit. Un doute le rongeait à présent. Si les mazones ont été "infestées" comme l'a dit Mimee, les insectoïdes ont du apprendre ce qui ce passait sur Terre.

La probabilité était faible mais non nulle (comme aimait le dire Tochiro). Et une fois les premiers éclaireurs lichees sur Terre, il serait déjà trop tard.

- On doit y aller, trancha Harlock.  
- Pardon ? Tu n'es pas sérieux, fit Mimee en arrêtant de jouer.

Harlock se retourna et foudroya la femme aux cheveux bleus du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas tous les enjeux présents.

- Mimee, je sais que tu hais les mazones, que beaucoup les craignent et les redoutent. Mais aujourd'hui _Rafflesia n'est plus dangereuse_.  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord fit Mimee en se levant.

C'était la première fois qu'Harlock provoqua la colère de sa compagne. Son corps devint jaune et brillait d'une lumière forte, comme si elle venait de boire une bouteille d'alcool pur.

- N'oublie pas Jura, Harlock ! N'oublie pas Sélénia ! N'oublie pas tous ces morts ! Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur les crimes des mazones.  
- Je sais, mais je fais cela pour éviter un plus grand danger.

Mimee, toujours en colère, plaça ses mains sur les tempes de son capitaine. Pour une fois, elle allait lire dans ses pensées, de gré ou de force. _Elle voulait savoir, elle devait être sûre_.

Harlock ne protesta pas, car à part tuer sa précieuse amie, il ne voyait pas de moyen de lui faire entendre raison.

Mimee vit des images de destruction créées par l'esprit d'Harlock en pensant aux insectoïdes. Elle vit la Terre ravagée, les mazones réduites en festin pour des créatures immondes. Elle vit surtout cette crainte de perdre une adversaire de valeur… la Reine Rafflesia.

La lumière cessa et Mimee se coucha dans le lit à deux places, épuisée et terrifiée.

- Je sais maintenant, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Ce voyage…Tu ne seras plus jamais le même après Harlock.  
- Je suis prêt à affronter et à faire plier mon destin s'il le faut.  
- Tu feras souffrir une personne si tu décides de porter secours aux mazones…

Mimee s'endormit en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire avec ces mots ? Elle avait trop bu, sûrement, et son effort de lecture mentale l'avait achevée.

Harlock laissa tranquille son amie et rejoignit d'un pas assuré la passerelle de l'Arcadia. Il annonça à travers le réseau de diffusion sa décision :

- L'Arcadia a reçu un nouveau message de détresse et nous allons porter secours aux mazones qui sont attaquées par des insectoïdes.

Toute la passerelle, même Yattaran se levèrent et dévisagèrent leur capitaine. Toute l'Arcadia en fait s'arrêta de vivre en entendant les paroles de son capitaine.

- Capitaine, commença Kei Yuki, vous… vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?  
- Les mazones sont nos ennemies, ajouta Yattaran en jetant par terre son précieux avion (Un très beau Spitfire MKVII au 1/72ème). Qu'elles meurent !  
- Allons les achever plutôt, ajouta un pirate.

Harlock attendit quelques instants en espérant que l'équipage se calmerait.

- Taisez-vous ! Fit-il pour se faire entendre. Ici, chacun de vous est libre. Nous allons secourir les mazones car les insectoïdes sont infiniment plus dangereux que les restes de l'armada mazone. De plus, _la Reine Rafflesia a acceptée de quitter la Terre_ de son plein gré.  
- Cela ne me plait pas, ajouta Yattaran.  
- Tu es libre mon ami. Si tu crois devoir partir, je ne te retiendrai pas.

Yattaran regarda avec de grands yeux son capitaine. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait aussi crûment. Mais il ne fit plus aucun geste, comme Kei Yuki, comme tous les pirates présents d'ailleurs.

- Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Cap sur la planète sans formes !  
- Euh… à vos ordres fit Kei Yuki en se rasseyant devant sa console.

L'Arcadia abandonna l'orbite d'Oni-6-B et calcula les coordonnés pour passer en hyperespace et rejoindre les mazones, s'il en restaient encore quelques unes de vivantes et non infestées.

* * *

**Cherchez. Tuez.**

Les carcasses de vaisseaux s'entrechoquaient régulièrement dans le vide sidéral. Les croiseurs, les escorteurs, les transports, tous avaient été abordés par ces transports d'assaut insectoïdes.

Les équipages mazones n'étaient plus là, aucune vie dans les parages d'après les scanners de l'Arcadia. Seules quelques rares traces de vies peu évoluées dans un secteur éloigné du champ de bataille.

- Nous arrivons trop tard, fit Harlock en visionnant l'écran de contrôle.

Tout le monde, à part Harlock, se sentait soulagé de voir les mazones finir ainsi, mais un sentiment d'horreur s'empara peu à peu des membres d'équipage.

Certains corps de soldats mazones erraient dans le vide, à moitié mangés. Sur tous ces visages morts, on retrouvait la même expression de terreur. Parfois, ils reconnaissaient des cadavres de vaisseaux insectoïdes, éventrés et laissant échapper un traînée de sang.

Harlock se sentit mal en voyant cela.

- Capitaine, je reçois quelques échos radars lointains, correspondants à des vaisseaux mazones. Elles battent en retraite.- On va voir, répondit Harlock en manoeuvrant l'Arcadia au milieu des débris.  
- Harlock, nous sommes en danger ici, annonça Tochiro. Rebrousse chemin VITE !

* * *

Les mines vivantes insectoïdes n'avaient pas un cerveau très développé. Leur seule et unique raison de vivre était de se sacrifier pour tuer un maximum d'ennemis. Tout comme les obus acides des canons. 

Un vaisseau en métal approchait. Le grand esprit l'avait ordonné : cherchez et tuez tout vaisseau en métal.

Les mines expulsèrent quelques gaz dans le vide pour se donner un peu d'élan. D'ici peu, elles tomberaient une par une sur le vaisseau en métal et le détruirait avec l'acide formique concentré réparti dans leurs poches externes.

Le grand esprit voyait toujours juste, il savait que d'autres vaisseaux allaient venir.

* * *

- Capitaine, j'ai plusieurs faibles échos de matière organique en mouvement dans le secteur 53-T, fit Kei en réglant ses scanners.  
- Visualisation ! 

Des formes sphériques brunes, agitées de spasmes, volaient à vitesse lente en direction de l'Arcadia. L'une d'elle s'écrasa sur une carcasse mazone et explosa, libérant son acide corrosif. En quelques minutes, les restes du vaisseau se disloquèrent.

- On dirait des mines, expliqua Yattaran en recollant les restes son avion (Désormais ressemblant à un superbe Spitfire _après_ la Bataille d'Angleterre).  
- Et Les mazones sont de l'autre côté de _çà_…  
- Harlock, intervint Tochiro, ces mines explosent au contact de métal. Je suggère d'envoyer nos déchets métalliques ouvrir une brèche.

L'idée de Tochiro était intéressante. Tirer sur toutes ces mines ne servirait à rien, et rebrousser chemin serait trop long maintenant. Expulser les tôles froissées par les sas torpilles permettraient de faire exploser ces mines sans danger.

- D'accord Tochiro, on va faire comme çà. A tout l'équipage mettez dans les tubes lance torpilles tous les objets métalliques inutiles que l'on a à bord.  
- Je prends le contrôle pour chasser les tubes, ajouta Tochiro.

Des dizaines de pirates coururent vers l'avant et chargèrent les tubes avec divers objets dont le seul point commun était d'être en métal. Les premiers "tirs" eurent lieu juste à temps.

* * *

Les esprits simples des mines ne savaient plus. Beaucoup de petits vaisseaux étaient apparus soudainement. Il fallait tous les éliminer, le grand esprit le voulait. 

Les premiers explosèrent et emportèrent ces objets métalliques avec leur mort. Mais d'autres venaient, toujours plus nombreux. Il fallait tout détruire.

* * *

- Ça fonctionne, Harlock ! Cria Tochiro. Elles se jettent dessus et explosent !  
- Bien, on continue d'avancer. Réduis les machines à 75 pour cent, je n'ai pas envie de faire connaissance avec une de ces _choses_. 

L'Arcadia slalomait entres les épaves (organiques et métalliques), les mines sautantes et les déchets régulièrement éjectés. Au bout d'une heure, le vaisseau d'Harlock sortit enfin du champ de mines insectoïde.

Les mazones survivantes étaient parties un peu partout, mais le gros des forces se dirigeait vers la planète océane, à quelques parsecs d'ici.

- Cap sur la planète océane ordonna Harlock.  
- Bien, acquiesça Kei. Étoile bêta de la Constellation de la Balance.

Les générateurs hyperespace se chargeaient lentement. Le capitaine pirate ne voulait pas trop rester là, l'endroit n'était pas très recommandable.

Une petite forme rose s'accrocha à l'arrière de l'Arcadia, au niveau d'une soute à eau. Le transport d'infiltration ouvrit une brèche dans la coque épaisse et laissa sortit son unique passager.

Un guerrier lichee. Il avait senti une vie organique dans ce vaisseau de métal. Il n'était pas détruit, donc les mines n'avaient servies à rien. Chercher, étudier, questionner, puis tuer.

* * *

**Diplomatie**

La Reine Rafflesia se força à travailler avec l'Amirale Nozomia et ses aides de camp. Les pertes étaient catastrophiques. De plus, quelques vaisseaux profitèrent de la confusion de la retraite pour déserter.

- Il ne reste plus que çà de la deuxième flotte, expliqua Nozomia.  
- La troisième flotte semble anéantie, expliqua un autre gradé.  
- Combien sommes-nous? demanda Rafflesia.  
- En tout environ 400 vaisseaux, mais…  
- Non, combien de mazones sont encore en vie ?

La question surprit tout le monde, sauf Galinia, qui comprenait quelle était la seule préoccupation de la Reine : la survie de sa race.

- Euh… peut être 450 000 mazones, annonça Nozomia.

_450 000, sur plus de 5 milliards quelques mois plus tôt, se dit la souveraine. Il nous faut survivre et éviter à tout prix un nouvel affrontement. Sinon c'est la fin. _

- Nous devons chercher une nouvelle planète pour nous établir le plus rapidement possible, ordonna la Reine. Dans ce système solaire si possible.  
- Majesté, les insectoïdes pourraient retrouver notre trace.  
- Possible, mais nous n'avons plus le choix. On ne peut pas fuir éternellement, et une nouvelle bataille sera fatale pour nous, peu importe le vainqueur.

Tous les hauts gradés regardèrent la situation d'un autre œil. En effet, les soldats étaient encore nombreux, mais les civils se faisaient rares. Médecins, maçons, scientifiques… toutes les civiles avaient payé cher. Il fallait prendre des mesures.

La passerelle émit un avertissement inquiétant :

- Vaisseau ennemi en approche. Il s'agit de … l'Arcadia du capitaine Harlock.  
- Quoi ? fit Nozomia. Aux postes de combat ! Préparez-vous à tirer !

Rafflesia éprouva un sentiment de joie et de surprise, mais le temps de retrouver ses esprits, tout son état major avait disparu.

_Attends Nozomia, tu ne comprends pas ! Attends, se dit-elle en courant vers la passerelle de son vaisseau._

Les vaisseaux mazones encore en état de combattre se mirent en formation et pointèrent leurs sinistres canons vers le vaisseau pirate. Une première salve toucha l'Arcadia légèrement, mais le mal était fait.

- Petite imbécile, cria la Reine en arrivant en passerelle.

Rafflesia se dirigea vers son commandant en chef et la gifla de toutes ses forces. Tous les officiers gradés furent stupéfaits de la colère de la Reine. Dans un passé encore proche, la souveraine se serait contentée d'une exécution sommaire.

Quelques chocs sourds indiquaient une réaction de l'Arcadia, mais il s'agissait de coups de semonce.

- Hissez le drapeau blanc, ordonna la Reine.  
- Mais, majesté… protesta Nozomia.

Le regard de la Reine croisa les yeux de son commandant en chef. Celle ci comprit enfin qu'il fallait qu'elle se taise.

- L'Arcadia tente de communiquer avec nous, annonça une mazone.  
- Bien, je prends la communication.

Le visage d'Harlock apparut sur l'écran de contrôle, semblable aux souvenirs de la Reine. Elle prit quelques instants avant de commencer à parler, pour maîtriser ses émotions.

- Harlock, je suis contente que tu soies venu pour nous aider.  
- Ton accueil est assez ambigu. Où sont ces insectoïdes ? Je n'ai vu que des carcasses de vaisseaux ou des restes organiques.  
- Ils ont battus en retraite, pour une raison inconnue.  
- Tu n'as plus besoin de nous alors. Je m'en vais, je vais détruire ces _choses_ moi-même.

Rafflesia devait réfléchir vite. Elle n'allait pas laisser Harlock partir comme cela, elle voulait lui parler, mais pas uniquement d'insectoïdes. Elle pensa, tout d'un coup :

- Sais-tu au moins comment t'y prendre ? demanda la Reine mazone avec un petit sourire.  
- Il suffit de viser juste et de tirer vite, répliqua Harlock. Tu as vu ce que l'Arcadia pouvait faire.  
- Ta puissance de feu ne servira à rien si tu ne sais pas _où_ frapper. Laisse moi venir à ton bord, je t'expliquerai tout ce que je sais. Je te dirais comment en venir à bout.

L'équipage de l'Arcadia et les mazones furent surpris de la demande de la Reine. Elle entendit des cris de protestations derrière Harlock, tandis que Galinia lui murmura à l'oreille : "tu es sur un terrain glissant…"

- D'accord, Rafflesia, trancha Harlock. Viens seule, tu seras sous la protection du drapeau blanc.  
- Majesté, coupa Nozomia, si ce pirate vous fait prisonnière, il sera…

Une nouvelle gifle rappela à l'ordre l'amirale mazone. La reine s'éloigna, laissant le soin à ses aides de camps de s'occuper du reste pendant son absence, et laissant aussi deux joues bien rougies.

Quelques instants après, une petite navette décolla du navire amiral. Sur ce vaisseau aux formes luxueuses, une couronne d'or et de vermeil était peinte sur les flancs. Aucun chasseur ou escorteur ne décolla pour l'accompagner.

Rafflesia se posa avec le cœur qui battait la chamade dans le hangar de l'Arcadia. Elle allait enfin revoir Harlock, mais elle ne savait pas exactement quel accueil lui serait réservé.

Plusieurs pirates armés accueillirent la souveraine à sa sortie de la navette. Tadashi dirigeait la troupe, un cosmogun à la main.

- Venez, suivez-moi, mais je vous préviens. Au moindre geste suspect, il vous en coûtera, annonça Tadashi.  
- Conduis-la dans mes quartiers, Tadashi, fit la voix du capitaine dans un haut parleur.

* * *

**La solution**

Rafflesia pénétra dans un des lieux les plus mystérieux de l'Arcadia : Les quartiers du capitane.

Mimee arrêta de jouer de la harpe en voyant cette ennemie de toujours. Elle se leva et jeta un regard courroucé à Harlock. Tadashi et quelques pirates armés montaient la garde à l'extérieur, prêts à intervenir. Mais le capitaine savait mieux que quiconque se défendre. Il avait même verrouillé de l'intérieur.

- Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre, Rafflesia ? demanda Harlock d'un ton un peu sec.  
- Les insectoides n'ont qu'un point faible : leur Grand Esprit. S'il meurt, la ruche s'entretuera et disparaîtra.  
- Comment le sais-tu ?

Rafflesia se souvint de sa première rencontrer avec les insectoides et comment elle avait vaincu ces immondes créatures. Elle avait blessé par hasard le grand esprit. Mais il avait guéri visiblement, quelques temps après.

* * *

Le lichee s'était réfugié dans les conduits d'aération et cherchait le grand esprit de ce vaisseau. Il s'appelait Harlock et était humain. Il fallait le trouver, l'infester, le questionner, puis le tuer. 

Au bout de quelques gesticulations dans les étroits passages, il entendit plusieurs voix. Une de femme et une autre plus grave, un homme. La femme s'appelait Rafflesia, et elle sentait la mazone.

* * *

- Tu as donc affronté ces créatures une fois, dit Harlock d'un air pensif. Je te … remercie pour ces conseils, je sais maintenant éliminer cette menace. Je te laisse repartir. 

La Reine ne voulait pas vraiment repartir tout de suite. Elle désirait rester mais comment ?

- Harlock, as-tu déjà vu un grand esprit insectoide ?  
- Non, avoua-t-il.  
- Alors, laisse-moi venir avec toi.

La reine avait dit cela sans réfléchir, sous le coup d'une émotion non contrôlée. Elle osa. Harlock réfléchissait et se posait beaucoup de questions. La souveraine mazone avait quelque chose de … différent.

Soudain, une forme tomba d'un plafond avec un grand fracas. Le lichee se redressa et pendant une fraction de seconde inspecta la chambre avec ses sept yeux. Trois devant, deux sur les côtés.

Il trouva vite la mazone et le grand esprit qu'il cherchait. Il se mit à marcher en crabe vers son objectif en sortant un membre articulé.

Harlock avait dégainé son cosmodragoon mais Rafflesia fut plus rapide. Elle prit son épée et la jeta de toutes ses forces vers l'immonde créature. Elle se planta entre certains de ses yeux, pénétrant loin dans l'armure de chitine. Un sang rouge sombre fumant se répandit sur le sol.

- Son sang est fait d'acide formique. Je te conseille de tapisser de soude caustique pour neutraliser le produit, expliqua Rafflesia.

Le capitaine pirate fixait les restes du lichee. Il ne remarquait même pas qu'on tambourinait à la porte. Finalement, Tadashi la défonça et pénétra dans la chambre du capitaine avec quelques pirates.

- Capitaine, quelle est cette… chose ? demanda le jeune pirate en le pointant avec son cosmogun.  
- C'est un guerrier Lichee, répondit Rafflesia.  
- Vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé, rétorqua Tadashi avec un ton de reproche.

Le regard d'Harlock se fit accusateur.

- Arrête, Tadashi. Rafflesia a tué cette _chose_ devant mes yeux.  
- Quoi ?  
- Alors Harlock, ajouta Rafflesia. Me feras-tu _enfin_ confiance cette fois-ci ?

La Reine déposa son sabre royal et son pistolet sur la table du capitaine avec des gestes lents et posés, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Tadashi.

Sur un regard de son capitaine, le jeune pirate emporta les deux armes à l'abri. Les pirates s'affairaient à nettoyer les traces du lichee mort tandis qu'Harlock et Rafflesia montèrent en passerelle.

Les membres de l'Arcadia ne connaissaient pas tous le visage de la Reine Rafflesia mais tous s'accordaient sur son incomparable beauté. Ils remarquèrent qu'elle semblait parfois abattue, parfois euphorique.

Les pirates accueillirent en silence son capitaine et son hôte. Il s'agit de ces silences peuvent être plus blessants que les pires des insultes. Tout le monde doutait des intentions de la mazone, malgré son coup d'éclat avec cet insectoide. Mais qui oserait contredire le capitaine ?

- Rafflesia saurais-tu où se sont rassemblés les insectoides ? demanda Harlock  
- Près de la planète du désespoir. Après une bataille, ils stockent leurs "prises" sur une planète isolée. C'est là que… qu'ils… ont emmené mes pauvres mazones.

La voix de Rafflesia se fit faible et elle lutta pour ne pas pleurer. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Surtout pas devant ces personnes qui la haïssent, avec de bonnes raisons.

- Harlock ? Je vais prévenir mon état major de mon absence.  
- Si tu veux. Kei, établis une communication avec le vaisseau amiral mazone.

Au bout de quelques instants, le visage de l'amirale Nozomia apparut avec ses deux joues encore rouge sur l'écran.

- Majesté ? Tout va bien ? Je vous en prie, revenez ici, nous…  
- Tais-toi Nozomia. Écoute-moi bien. Je pars avec Harlock exterminer les derniers insectoides pour que nous puissions vivre en paix. Je te confie le commandement jusque là.  
- Mais je…  
- Ma décision est prise.

Nozomia fut bousculée avec peu de ménagement par une autre mazone. Rafflesia reconnut après un petit moment de confusion son amie Galinia. Elle semblait effrayée.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais Rafflesia ?  
- Oui.

Le ton était familier. C'était l'amie intime qui parlait, et non pas le médecin mazone. Elle ne savait pas trop à quel jeu jouait la Reine. Entre les insectoides et Harlock, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui la ferait plus souffrir au final.

- Fais ce que tu veux, finit-elle par dire, résignée. Je t'aurais prévenue.

Harlock ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi parlaient les mazones dans leur langue un peu bizarre. Ces plantes parlantes avaient la fâcheuse habitude d'utiliser leur antique dialecte lorsque les conversations s'animaient un peu trop.

* * *

**La planète du désespoir**

La horde s'était rassemblée en silence en orbite. Les guerriers et vaisseaux de combats de reposaient, pour guérir de leurs blessures.

Les ouvriers et les transports faisaient d'incessants allers retour, stockant la nourriture. Les insectoides possédaient une organisation proche de celles des fourmis. Les guerriers se battaient, les ouvriers travaillaient, les reproducteurs essaimaient.

Le grand esprit se satisfaisait pour l'instant de ces prises. Sa race pourrait survivre quelque temps.

* * *

Harlock sentait son équipage tendu et méfiant. Lui-même doutait, malgré tout, des intentions de la Reine Rafflesia. 

- Qu'est ce qu'on cherche capitaine ? Demanda Yattaran, innocemment.  
- Nous allons détruire ces insectoides. La Reine Rafflesia ici présente va nous indiquer comment nous y prendre.

Les yeux d'Harlock et de Yattaran se tournèrent vers la mazone avec un air interrogateur. A cet instant là, Rafflesia comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à une seconde chance. Il suffisait d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

- Les insectoides, commença-t-elle, sont dirigés par une sorte de "cerveau", appelé "Grand esprit". C'est un être de la taille d'un humain. Son vaisseau est un peu différent des autres. Il est gris, assez petit.

Les membres de l'Arcadia échangèrent des regards perplexes. Des murmures parcouraient la passerelle.

- Pourquoi ne pas attaquer avec toute votre flotte ? Vous êtes assez nombreuses pour venir à bout d'un seul vaisseau non ?  
- Si nous attaquons en masse, il se cachera. Il faut faire preuve de discrétion. Il ne se méfiera pas si un seul vaisseau vient.  
- Et pourquoi nous ? demanda Kei Yuki, visiblement remontée.

Visiblement, les pirates ne connaissaient pas l'étendue des dégâts au sein du peuple mazone. Aucun vaisseau mazone n'était sorti intact de la précédente bataille. Les mazones étaient lasses du combat et se mutineraient volontiers à la première occasion.

Rafflesia balaya du regard la passerelle de l'Arcadia. Elle admirait ce vaisseau imaginé par un seul génie, servit par quelques pirates animés par la seule envie de liberté. 41 personnes avaient mis en déroute une flotte infiniment plus nombreuse.

Au loin, sur l'écran de contrôle, le disque gris de la planète du désespoir indiquait l'objectif lointain de l'Arcadia. Plusieurs informations vertes défilaient en continu sur le moniteur.

- Notre peuple, mon peuple, commença Rafflesia, se meurt.

Elle baissa la tête. La grande souveraine des mazones finit par admettre après deux désastres militaires de suite qu'il fallait qu'elle renonce à la guerre.

- Les dégâts subis lors de notre dernière bataille contre ces insectoides ne nous permettent plus d'espérer quoique soit. Je n'ai plus aucun vaisseau en état de combattre, et plusieurs millions de mazones sont mortes ou pires, prisonnières de ces… monstres. Je crois vraiment que seule une personne du calibre du capitaine Harlock peut faire face à la situation.

Ce fut la première fois que la reine appela Harlock avec son grade. L'équipage de l'Arcadia changea d'attitude en écoutant les arguments de Rafflesia. Elle exposa clairement, avec émotion, la bataille meurtrière et les pertes subies. Jadis rayonnante, la civilisation mazone vacillait.

- Si vous voulez vous venger de moi, de ce que j'ai fait, je me rendrai avec plaisir. Mais je vous en prie, tuez ces insectoides et épargnez les dernières mazones, conclut Rafflesia. Elles ont le droit de connaître la paix.  
- Soit, rétorqua Harlock. Nous tuerons ces choses, mais ce n'est pas pour toi ou ton peuple que nous le ferons. Tu viens avec nous, tu nous montreras ce "grand esprit".

L'Arcadia se mit en position et entama la procédure de navigation extra dimensionnelle.

* * *

La planète du désespoir portait bien son nom. Planète désertique, balayée en permanence par des vents violents et des tempêtes magnétiques, aucune vie commune ne pouvait s'y maintenir. Seuls les ouvriers insectoides profitaient de ce lieu pour stocker nourriture et eau. 

De gigantesques galeries souterraines fourmillaient sous terre, avec des dizaines d'ouvriers s'affairant pour gérer les stocks. Les grands trous accueillaient les croiseurs vivants, qui étaient nourris et soignés.

Une atmosphère glauque se dégageait de ce lieu sinistre, où aucun humain ne voulait aller. Mais un équipage de 41 personnes, plus une mazone, se dirigeait vers ce lieu, avec la ferme intention de débarrasser le monde d'une menace trop longtemps oubliée.

Le grand esprit ne se méfiait plus. Il était en sécurité sur sa planète natale. Il décida de sortir de son vaisseau de transport. Il coupa les veines qui le reliaient aux émetteurs de phéromones et les nerfs aux poches de gaz propulsifs. Il allait marcher, enfin.

Fut ce un humain autrefois ? Qui pourrait le dire. Il avait une tête avec deux grands yeux gris. Ses bras semblaient plus être des tentacules, et des dizaines de protubérances sur sa "peau" émettaient des sons et des phéromones pour communiquer en permanence avec le reste de la horde.

Il foula la planète du désespoir où son premier geste fut de manger une cuisse de mazone fraîche. La chair fondante et sucrée lui plut. Il n'aimait pas trop la chair humaine, elle était trop coriace.


	4. L'épreuve de force

**La mort vous salue bien**

IV – L'épreuve de force

_Harlock, malgré les avertissements de son équipage et de Tochiro, s'est allié avec la Reine Rafflesia pour combattre la menace insectoïde. Le capitaine pirate ne comprend pas quelles motivations ont bien pu pousser la Reine à abandonner son peuple._

* * *

**Un plan simple ?**_  
_

L'Arcadia tournait depuis quelques heures autour de la planète du désespoir. Tous les vaisseaux insectoïdes s'étaient posés et se reposaient sur cette terre désertique. L'atmosphère avait quelque chose de malsain, d'oppressant.

Harlock finit de rentrer les paramètres connus dans l'ordinateur central afin de faire faire une analyse par Tochiro. Il voulait ne rien laisser au hasard, bien que l'attente et l'inaction lui soient insupportables.

- J'ai trouvé Harlock. Le "Grand Esprit" devrait se cacher au point de coordonnées 56-44 par 76-87. Les défenses de ce côté-là sont assez importantes.

La voix métallique de Tochiro Oyama parvenait aux oreilles du capitaine pirate, mais aussi d'une superbe mazone qui se tenait debout derrière, un peu à l'écart. Celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment mesurer le privilège que lui avait accordé le pirate : accéder à la salle de l'ordinateur central.

- Quelle est la meilleure manière de procéder ? demanda Harlock à son vieux compagnon.  
- Il faut infiltrer cette base avec un petit groupe d'hommes et tuer le "grand esprit".

Harlock eut un haussement d'épaules. Ainsi, il suffisait juste de venir, de tuer cette chose et de repartir? Non, c'était trop simple. Il devait y avoir _quelque chose_.

- Est-ce tout ? Cela me parait trop… facile.  
- Cela ne le sera pas, intervint la mazone.

La Reine Rafflesia se rapprocha des écrans lumineux et décrypta les cartes et autres informations affichées par l'ordinateur de l'Arcadia. Toute son expérience militaire lui permit d'échafauder un plan pratique.

- Les insectoïdes vont se reposer le temps de se nourrir et de se guérir. Il n'y aura quasiment que des snugglers à ce niveau. Enfin, _j'espèr_e…  
- Des… snugglers ? demanda Harlock.  
- Oui, coupa Tochiro. Je t'affiche les données.

Le snuggler était le nom de la caste des ouvriers insectoïdes. Ces petits êtres, de la taille d'un enfant, passaient leur vie entière à s'occuper de la nourriture, des larves et de l'entretien courant. Mais, en cas de menace, ils savaient combattre.

Ils possédaient quatre jambes articulées, une carapace rappelant celle des tortues et deux membres. Comme tous les insectoïdes, leur sang, fait d'acide concentré, se révélait être une arme plus mortelle que leurs griffes ou leurs mandibules.

- Harlock, vue la situation, un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes aura le plus de chances de réussir en y allant maintenant. Attaquer avec trop de monde sera voyant, suggéra Rafflesia.  
- Hum… Tochiro, qu'en penses-tu ?  
- J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion.

Le capitaine disposait de tous les éléments nécessaires à cette opération, mais il restait une petite chose, cruciale, à régler.

- Quelles sont nos chances de survies lors de cette opération? Demanda-t-il à son ordinateur.  
- Heu…. Très faibles, répondit Tochiro d'une voix mal assurée.

De faibles chances de succès, une mort quasi-certaine, voilà une mission pour un pirate un peu tête brulée.

Harlock imaginait les détails de l'opération et la manière de procéder. Lors de son passage sur Terre pour retrouver son ancien équipage, quelques déserteurs de l'armée régulière s'étaient joints à lui. Ils semblaient tout indiqués pour ce genre de mission.

* * *

Le capitaine pirate patientait dans son bureau après avoir quitté Tochiro. Rafflesia se tenait debout, dans un coin, sous les yeux furieux de Mimee, qui ne buvait plus rien. Sa harpe n'emplissait plus la pièce de sa musique mélodieuse depuis que son ennemie jurée avait rejoint Harlock.

Rafflesia se sentait mal. Elle voulut dire quelque chose en voyant Mimee, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

- C'est inutile, finit par dire la fille aux cheveux bleus, à l'attention de Rafflesia.  
- Pardon ?  
- Vouloir vous excuser et demander pardon pour ce que vous avez fait est pathétique, asséna Mimee avec un ton sec.

Un petit souffle trahit la surprise de la Reine. Elle l'avait pensé, mais n'avait rien dit !

- Je peux lire dans vos pensées, mais votre regard est assez éloquent. Vous ne réalisez que maintenant, lorsque tout est retourné à la poussière et au néant, le mal que vous avez fait.  
- C'est vrai. Je croyais fermement que je n'avais pas le choix, alors qu'il existait tant d'autres voix moins brutales.

Mimee s'adoucit un peu, son regard se fit plus vague et la lueur jaune traduisant sa colère périodique disparut. Elle décela quelque chose d'assez complexe dans le regard de Rafflesia. Mimee maintenant était sûre de ce que voulait la mazone.

Un homme se présenta après avoir frappé à la porte des quartiers du capitaine. Il entra sans dire un mot et inspecta du regard ses trois interlocuteurs.

Il n'était ni grand ni petit, mais portait ce qui fut autrefois un uniforme de l'infanterie coloniale. Avec son visage couvert de cicatrices, l'ex lieutenant primus Xanthus Ecker, du 65ème régiment d'infanterie coloniale, un de ces bataillons massacrés lors d'une bataille lointaine se présenta.

- Capitaine, je vous écoute, commença-t-il.  
- Nous avons une mission d'infiltration et de destruction à accomplir, dit Harlock sans se retourner et en finissant son verre de vin.

Un petit rictus déforma la bouche de Xanthus Ecker. Il connaissait bien ce genre de refrain, et avait perdu l'une de ses jambes lors d'une de ces _missions délicates et demandant une grande concentration_, d'après les termes choisis de son général.

- Qui doit-on éliminer ?  
- Le "Grand Esprit" insectoïde…  
- Rien que çà ! Je suis partant, où se cache le cafard gluant ? fit le marine en faisant craquer ses doigts.

* * *

**D-Day**

La troupe n'était constituée que de volontaires de niveau inégal. Harlock avait choisi de la diriger, en tant que capitaine. Rafflesia l'accompagnait, en tant que conseillère (et aussi parce qu'elle l'avait bien cherché).

Une vingtaine d'individus, comprenant pirates, mécaniciens, anciens soldats se présentèrent à l'armurerie de l'Arcadia. Comme à son habitude, Harlock n'avait forcé personne à venir.

Le vaisseau parfait de Tochiro possédait de nombreux atouts, mais son créateur ne pensait pas qu'un jour son équipage se livrerait à une guerre terrestre. Aussi l'équipement en armes portatives était réduit.

- Seulement 8 fusils automatiques à impulsions ! Cria le lieutenant Ecker en maugréant. Autant leur lancer des pois chiches !  
- Et nous avons 25 cosmoguns, ajouta le pirate armurier.  
- As-tu au moins un lance plasma digne de ce nom ? reprit le marine.  
- Oui, un…

Ecker fit un inventaire rapide de l'équipement à disposition. Le bataillon sera légèrement armé, incapable de faire face au moindre lictor (une sorte de blindé insectoïde, assez déplaisant à rencontrer).

- Capitaine, voyons, il faut trouver d'autres armes !  
- Il s'agit d'une mission d'infiltration, remarqua Harlock. Nous n'allons pas partir à l'assaut d'une colonne de chars mécanoïdes.

L'ex marine se retourna en émettant un grognement de protestation digne d'un ours mal léché.

La Reine mazone rechargeait consciencieusement ses armes colorées et vérifiait le fonctionnement de son sabre. Harlock s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir là bas.  
- Je sais, mais je … crois que c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé de me racheter, répondit la mazone en engageant un chargeur plein dans son arme de poing.  
- Et qu'arrivera-t-il aux autres mazones si vous ne revenez pas ?  
- J'imagine que ma cousine, la princesse Azalia, se fera un plaisir de prendre ma place.  
- Nous sommes prêts, capitaine, coupa Ecker.

_A quoi pensait donc Rafflesia se demanda Harlock ? Elle qui faisait passer son peuple avant tout quelques mois plus tôt…_

La troupe hétéroclite se dirigea vers une navette de transport. Ecker et quelques déserteurs se croyaient revenus du temps des guerres dans la bordure, les pirates suivaient leur capitaine par loyauté et Rafflesia tentait de sauver son honneur ou _autre chose_.

Cette navette de transport n'était pas très grande et ne disposait que d'un système de navigation rudimentaire. Ses seules et uniques défenses étaient un générateur de bouclier ancien modèle et un canon laser léger. Il ne fallait pas débouler au milieu d'une horde en vadrouille.

Quelques souvenirs, ceux d'une guerre lointaine, sur Terre, revenaient à l'esprit du capitaine pirate. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se livrait à des opérations de ce genre. Mais l'histoire ne se répète jamais parfaitement : Cette fois les chances de succès étaient un peu supérieures à zéro.

La navette décolla et fonça vers le désert jaune de la planète du désespoir. Dans le petit transport, certains piaffaient d'impatience, d'autres dormaient, Harlock était impassible, et Rafflesia jetait des coups d'œil furtifs au pirate.

- 60 secondes avant atterrissage, annonça le pilote. Point repéré, çà va secouer !

_Un bruit assourdissant, les rétrofusées, pensa Harlock. Puis un choc sourd, une grande secousse. On y est, se dit le capitaine pirate._

Les ex-marines sortirent précipitamment de la navette comme s'ils jouaient à la guerre. Harlock réfréna un peu les ardeurs de ces jeunes recrues pirates :

- Calmez-vous, Ecker. On est en plein désert, il n'y a rien au détecteur biologique. On doit marcher vers le nord pendant 15 minutes avant d'entrer dans une grotte.  
- Euh…

Ecker et quelques autres "soldats" eurent un regard surpris puis se ravisèrent. Effectivement, à part des kilomètres carrés de sable aux alentours, il n'y avait proprement rien. La définition parfaite d'un désert.

- Où ils sont ces insectoïdes ? demanda un pirate.  
- Cachés, répondit Rafflesia. Ils doivent se terrer pour se reposer. Soyons discrets, il faudrait éviter de tous les déranger.

La troupe se mit en marche vers le nord, en suivant tant bien que mal les traces données par le détecteur biologique. Les tempêtes magnétiques sévissaient souvent, déréglant et détruisant l'électronique des appareils.

Quelques ruines extra terrestres jonchaient le sol, témoignant de l'inconscience d'une race qui avait osé s'installer ici. Plus aucune trace de végétation ou de vie, ou presque.

Une entrée souterraine, déserte, était le point que devait rallier les pirates en vadrouille. Ils la trouvèrent au bout de vingt minutes seulement.

L'air à cet endroit était plus humide et plus frais. Une légère brise glaciale rafraîchissait le capitaine pirate, toujours impassible. Rafflesia eut un mauvais pressentiment, surtout en voyant les traces gluantes encore fraîches des insectoïdes.

- On y va. N'oubliez pas, le "grand esprit" ne doit pas se méfier. Soyons discrets…

_C'est peut être la dernière fois se dit la mazone. Maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer !_

* * *

**Vous n'êtes pas seuls…**

Les parois du couloir suintaient. Les insectoïdes avaient tapissés ce lieu de leurs sécrétions indéfinissables, rendant tout l'horizon noir. Il en avait besoin pour y vivre. Parfois, les pirates trouvaient sur leur chemin quelques objets rappelant que des mazones ou des humains étaient prisonniers ici, ou _pire_.

- J'ai une détection biologique à plus de 500 mètres, annonça un soldat.  
- On continue, pas d'imprudence, dit Harlock.

Une plaque métallique sur le sol ou un panneau avec des inscriptions dans une langue inconnue. Des restes de civilisation ?

- Ça ressemble à une ancienne base souterraine extra terrestre, fit le lieutenant Ecker.  
- Les insectoïdes se comportent comme des parasites. Ils ont du atterrir ici par hasard et colonisé cet endroit, après avoir _mangé_s les premiers occupantes, expliqua la Reine Mazone.  
- Berk… répondit un autre pirate.

Un bruit sourd, isolé. Le soldat avec le détecteur biologique scrute son appareil tandis que les soldats de tête arment leurs fusils et se mettent en position de tir.

- Un nouveau truc bouge à 25 mètres devant !  
- Un snuggler !

Une petite créature verte, d'un mètre de haut, sortit d'une paroi et regarda la troupe, comme si il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire.

Dans ses mandibules, quelques bras et cuisses humaines ou mazones. Il les laisse tomber et sort de sa carapace une sorte de pistolet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura un soldat.  
- On l'atomise ! cria Ecker.  
- Attendez ! cria Harlock.

Les soldats firent feu avec leurs fusils à impulsions, déchiquetant la faible carapace du petit insectoïde. Il laissa tomber son arme, et son sang acide gicla un peu partout.

_Une petite voix, hurlant de douleur, résonna dans la têtes de tout les hommes._

- Bravo, dit Harlock avec un ton de reproche au lieutenant Ecker. Maintenant, ils savent tous que nous sommes ici.  
- Pourquoi j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête ? demanda un pirate, inquiet.  
- Les insectoïdes émettent des ondes cérébrales que nos cerveaux captent, dit Rafflesia avec sérieux. Certains insectoïdes savent faire _plus que cela_.

Un soldat s'approcha du pistolet insectoïde, avec la ferme intention de retourner cette arme bizarre contre ses anciens propriétaires.

Le pistolet devait faire une dizaine de centimètres de long et était violet vif. Composé uniquement de matières organiques, il semblait respirer lentement.

- Ahhh ! fit le soldat en jetant cette arme exotique par terre.

Le pistolet explosa alors, projetant des projectiles acides contre le pauvre homme qui tomba mort, criblé d'impacts.

- Mais comment ? commença Harlock.  
- Toutes leurs armes sont vivantes, expliqua Rafflesia. _Et elles savent reconnaître leurs ennemis_.  
- A tout le monde, on ne touche pas aux armes insectoïdes, ni à quoique ce soit d'autre, cria Ecker à l'attention des survivants.

L'ex officier regarda un instant d'un air médusée les restes carbonisés du malheureux pirate. Harlock et le reste de la troupe continuèrent et arrivèrent dans une première grande salle, qui devait servir de stockage.

Des dizaines de corps de mazones étaient embaumés, d'une fine toile organique un peu gluante.

- Elles sont… mortes ? demanda un pirate.  
- Non, elles ont juste été anesthésiées et enveloppées d'un fil, pour les conserver. Certaines araignées de votre Terre ont le même comportement, expliqua Rafflesia, la larme à l'oeil.  
- C'est un peu un frigo, en somme ? Plaisanta Ecker. Comme çà elles seront bien conservées et…

Ecker fut interrompu dans sa blague douteuse par une grande gifle de la Reine Mazone. Il marmonna quelque chose en se relevant et avait un regard mauvais.

- Toi je vais te… fit Ecker en dégaina son cosmogun.  
- Ça suffit, Ecker, fit Harlock en le regardant d'un air menaçant. Votre humour douteux est un peu déplacé.  
- N'oubliez jamais, ajouta Rafflesia à l'attention de la troupe, que si nous échouons, ce seront des milliards d'humains qui subiront le même sort.

* * *

Le grand esprit se réveilla de la léthargie bienfaitrice et analysa les phéromones émises par ses gardes.

Un snuggler avait été tué, ainsi que son arme. Pourtant, aucun éclaireur lichee n'avait détecté d'intrus. Il pouvait envoyer un lictor reconnaître le terrain.

Et après tout, et si il allait voir de lui-même ? Quelle forme de vie est assez folle pour venir ici ? Il éprouvait un sentiment humain, la _curiosité_. Pourquoi refaisait-il surface dans des moments pareils ?

Envoyons quelques unes de ces plantes parlantes _pour se faire une idée_...

* * *

**Le réveil**

Le détecteur n'avait pas menti, lorsqu'il s'était affolé.

Des yeux rouges, brillants dans la nuit. Une paire, puis deux, trois puis des dizaines. Des mazones, au regard livide et au teint pâle se dressèrent. La première s'avança en hurlant, coordonnant assez mal ses mouvements mais faisant preuve d'une rapidité surprenante.

- Fuyez devant la Ruche ! Craignez le grand esprit.

Les pirates restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, pétrifiés par cette nouveauté.

- Des mazones infestées, hurla Rafflesia !  
- Il faut les tuer avant qu'elles n'arrivent au contact, reprit Harlock à l'intention des soldats. Faites feu.  
- On les sulfate ! cria Ecker en tirant avec son fusil à impulsions.

Les rayons lasers, grenades à photons et autres projectiles divers et variés fauchaient les rangs insectoïdes. L'explosion des mazones infestées s'accompagnait de grandes giclées d'acides, qui tuait par dizaines les ex-sujets de la Reine Rafflesia.

_Les cris des mazones résonnaient dans les esprits humains, et Rafflesia luttait de toutes ses forces pour surmonter sa douleur._

En quelques instants, les mazones furent réduites à un tas de chair gluante et fumante. Le détecteur biologique indiquait la présence du "grand esprit" à 300 mètres seulement.

- On repart, ordonna Harlock. Faites attention où vous marchez…

Quelques mètres plus loin, un passage sur la gauche d'où sortait un bruit sourd attira le regard d'un pirate. Il observa le spectacle derrière, et fut pétrifié. Tout tremblant, il appela d'une voix faible :

- Capitaine, capitaine !

Harlock se retourna et prit la place du pirate au teint livide. Le spectacle qu'offrait les insectoïdes au repos n'était pas vraiment réjouissant.

Le passage aboutissait à une petite plate forme en hauteur de ce qui fut peut être un hangar à vaisseau. En contrebas, des dizaines d'espèces insectoïdes dévoraient lentement les corps des mazones capturées. Les créatures mangeaient soigneusement leurs proies dans un coin, et l'immense tas de "provisions" stockées donnait la nausée.

A côté, certaines mazones qui n'avaient pas été endormies comme celles qu'il venait de voir était consciencieusement infestées, une par une, par quelques lichees. Les "nouveaux" soldats insectoïdes allaient ensuite se cacher dans les murs, comme s'ils fusionnaient avec lui.

Harlock fixa Rafflesia, avec un regard triste, comme s'il pensait que même des mazones ne méritaient pas cela.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? finit par dire Rafflesia, voyant Harlock. Qu'y a t il là bas ? Je vais…  
- Non, ne regarde pas.

Rafflesia poussa sans ménagement Harlock et contempla le lent déclin de son peuple. Elle ne hurla pas, elle ne s'enfuit pas, elle ne dit rien. Elle pleurait simplement, des larmes bleues coulaient en abondance sur ses joues royales.

- Je détecte plusieurs nouveaux échos, dit le pirate en montrant son détecteur biologique au capitaine.  
- Les points lumineux devenaient plus nombreux, et certains commençaient à se rapprocher, dangereusement.

_Cette fois, on peut dire adieu à la discrétion, se dit Harlock. Mourir, pourquoi pas, il s'y était préparé depuis longtemps, mais pas avant d'avoir accompli sa tâche._

- Des guerriers insectoïdes ? demanda Ecker à l'intention du pirate au détecteur.  
- Oui, mais pas seulement répondit ce dernier, un peu affolé.  
- Les voilà…  
- On les explose ! Cria Ecker en ouvrant le feu.

Le flot de balles et rayons énergétiques fusèrent et taillèrent en pièces les insectoïdes qui arrivaient, toujours plus nombreux. L'étroitesse du couloir annulait leur (considérable) avantage numérique.

Mais à 20 pirates contre quelques centaines ou milliers de guerriers fous furieux assoiffés de sang, le résultat paraissait évident.

Les insectoïdes répliquèrent avec leurs armes vivantes et acculèrent les pirates. Un par un, les pirates tombaient, touchés par les minuscules projectiles vivants. Ces "balles", en plus de causer d'importants dégâts physiques, avaient la mauvaise habitude d'expulser des toxines pour tuer ceux qui auraient survécu à l'impact.

Les hordes de guerriers tombaient, les uns après les autres, mais cela n'entamait pas leur détermination. De temps à autre, un pirate était touché et mourrait. D'une vingtaine de soldats, les pirates se retrouvèrent une demi douzaine en quelques minutes.

- Utilisez vos grenades à photons ! Mettez ce canon à plasma à droite ! Tenez bon !

Ecker hurlait ses ordres instinctivement. Harlock restait impassible, il avait dégainé son sabre, mais il cherchait _sa_ cible. Rafflesia utilisait ses armes extra terrestres, tout aussi redoutables d'un bon fusil à protons customisé.

- Capitaine, on ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_Ainsi donc, tu as peur, se dit Harlock. Tu te caches derrière tes guerriers, que tu n'hésites pas à sacrifier._

_Mais je suis là lui répondit une voix lugubre, dans sa tête._

* * *

**Sacrifice**

Les guerriers insectoides cessèrent le combat et se cachèrent à une vitesse étonnante, évitant autant que possible les tirs des pirates.

Le grand esprit se tenait à distance respectable, scrutant avec curiosité ces êtres intelligents assez fous pour le rechercher.

Harlock cru y reconnaître un homme, car il avait deux bras, deux jambes, et une tête avec deux yeux. Mais la comparaison avec le genre humain s'arrêtait là.

Des tentacules remplaçaient les doigts, une sorte de carapace recouvrait les parties exposées de son corps. Il ne portait qu'une sorte de bâton respirant, émettant quantité de phéromones.

- Le voilà hurla Ecker en mettant en joue son fusil. Je vais te… arghh…

Ecker hurla de douleur en laissant tomber son fusil. A genoux, il porta ses mains aux tempes puis son esprit explosa, dominé par ce _grand esprit_. Les autres soldats subirent le même sort peu de temps après.

- Voilà, nous sommes entre nous, dit l'insectoide à l'intention d'Harlock et de Rafflesia.  
- Tu veux te battre en duel ? demanda Harlock avec une pointe d'incrédulité. Cela me convient, mais je trouve ce comportement_ trop humain_.  
- Non, je ne veux pas me battre en duel. Je veux juste vous tuer, mais avant je voudrais savoir _pourquoi_ vous êtes ici. Toi, l'humain, que fais-tu là ?

Harlock, son arme à la main, répondit d'un ton ferme :

- J'ai juré de protéger la Terre contre quiconque. Je suis ici pour respecter ce serment, que j'ai fait à un ami très cher.

A ce moment précis, l'Arcadia fut prit d'un soubresaut puis tout redevint normal. Une sorte d'hommage inconscient du vaisseau vers son capitaine humain.

- Et toi, mazone ? Tu es différente de celles que j'ai mangées ou infestées. Qui es-tu ?

Rafflesia se redressa et avec tout le reste de fierté royale qui lui restait, annonça d'une voix tonitruante :

- Je suis Rafflesia, fille d'Ortidia, 26ème souveraine du peuple mazone, et mon cœur crie vengeance pour toutes celles que tu as massacré !

Le grand esprit tourna légèrement la tête et ria avec une voix rauque et grave :

- Tu mens bien, mazone. Je sais précisément_ pourquoi_ tu es ici, avec cet homme.  
- Comment ? cria le Reine, en laissant tomber son pistolet.  
- Tu n'es pas ici par vengeance. Mais quelle importance, vous allez mourir !

Le grand esprit usa de ses forces mentales pour pénétrer les esprits d'Harlock et de Rafflesia. N'ayant pas à faire à de simples esprits ordinaires et influençables, il n'arriva pas à ses fins.

Rafflesia avait un cœur endurci et une volonté à toute épreuve. Son âme résistait à tous les assauts mentaux du grand esprit. Un sentiment était plus fort que tout, et balayait le reste dans l'esprit de la Reine mazone : _Ne pas mourir ici sans avoir pu dire tout ce qu'elle voulait à Harlock._

Le capitaine pirate possédait un esprit plus tortueux, plus complexe que n'importe quel humain. Le grand esprit ne trouva ni trace de peur, ni de frayeur, et encore moins de la lâcheté. Son attaque mentale n'aboutirait à rien. Ses motivations étaient simples : _protéger la terre à n'importe quel prix et ne pas trahir sa parole._

- Vous n'êtes pas des êtres pensants ordinaires, dit l'insectoide en se mettant en position d'attaque. Mais cela ne changera rien à votre devenir.

Le grand esprit se mit à courir à toute vitesse, sautant dans tous les sens. Harlock le visa avec son gravity sabre mais le monstre évitait tous les tirs avec une facilité désarmante. A quelques mètres de distance du pirate, il jeta une de ses tentacules en avant.

- Pas çà ! Cria Rafflesia en se mettant devant Harlock.

Le corps de la mazone reçu le choc, mais elle eut assez de forces pour planter son épée royale dans le flanc de l'insectoide, projetant du sang acide par terre. Le grand esprit recula, frappé à mort.

Les autres insectoides, restés à l'écart du combat, se levèrent et partirent dans toutes les directions. Certains commençaient à s'entretuer et à se dévorer. Les mazones et humains infestés explosèrent les uns après les autres.

- Rafflesia, cria Harlock et rattrapant la souveraine mazone. Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas… murmura la Reine. C'est ma façon peut être de te dire que…

Une douleur arracha un cri de douleur à la féroce mazone. Une tâche noire, au niveau de sa blessure, grandissait peu à peu.

_Ils savaient tous les deux quelle serait alors l'issue._

- Harlock, je vais… mourir. Si tu m'aimes un peu et si tu me respectes, tu sais ce que tu dois faire…

Harlock ne dit pas un mot et reposa doucement la Reine agonisante sur le sol. Son cosmodragon fut aussitôt pointé sut la poitrine de la mazone. Il hésita quelques secondes, mais sa main ne tremblait pas.

- Harlock, je vous ai…

Le tir déchira la chair délicate de la Reine. Cette mazone avait la particularité de saigner, mais elle se décomposa peu après en une grande flamme verte, comme celles de sa race.

Le capitaine pirate salua les restes de la Reine Rafflesia avant de partir pour éviter les hordes d'insectoides devenus fous après la disparition de leur grand esprit.

_Tu étais mon adversaire autrefois Rafflesia, mais ta conduite lavera tes péchés. Quel dommage que les circonstances nous aient opposées. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Mais qu'as-tu voulu me dire ?_

* * *

**Épilogue**

L'Arcadia s'éloigna rapidement de l'endroit maudit. Harlock était le seul survivant de l'expédition et il méditait seul, un verre à la main, dans ses quartiers.

A l'autre bout de la galaxie, la Princesse Azalia devenait la 27ème souveraine du peuple mazone, un peuple en extinction, sans planète mais avec l'espoir de ne plus croiser d'insectoides.

Mimee se remit à jouer de la harpe. Elle ne lui avait posé aucune question, elle n'osait pas. Personne sur le vaisseau n'osait, d'ailleurs.

- Elle est morte pour me sauver, finit-il par dire en regardant le vide de l'espace.  
- Pardon ? Rafflesia s'est sacrifiée ? fit Mimee en arrêtant de jouer.

Le verre d'Harlock était vide. Il prit la bouteille sur son bureau et se resservit un nouveau verre. Les étoiles brillaient et la planète du désespoir n'était plus qu'un pâle disque de lumière dorénavant.

- Oui, elle est morte pour moi.  
- Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que tu ferais souffrir une personne en allant là bas ?  
- Je m'en souviens, en effet.  
- Tu devras… vivre avec une question dont tu n'auras plus jamais la réponse. Murmura Mimee.

Harlock se retourna et interrogea Mimee du regard.

- Rafflesia a voulu te dire quelque chose avant de mourir non ? Elle n'a pas eu le temps et tu te demanderas pour le reste de tes jours ce que c'était.  
- Comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique ?  
- Je te connais, je t'ai consacré ma vie. Je crois savoir aussi ce que pensait Rafflesia.

Le ton de Mimee était sans équivoques. Jamais elle ne parlerait, c'était inutile d'insister. La harpe résonna à nouveau, et la musique adoucit le capitaine qui entama une troisième bouteille d'alcool.


End file.
